Death is The First Step
by BigTom217
Summary: Ezio is not yet finished in his tasks and still has more battles to face before he can rest. However these new challenges will not be like anything he's ever faced before and will test him and his new friends.
1. Over

**Over**

Ezio smiled and watched as the ghostly figure of the strange man known to him as only Desmond smiled faintly and then disappeared probably forever. He could not believe that his mission really was finally over, that his tasks whether given to him by Gods or some other divine entities were complete.

"I think that I can finally go home now, see Claudia and maybe take a long needed rest with Sophia, somewhere nice and breezy like a villa would do" he thought as the room descended back to darkness save for a few dotted torches around the library.

"Sophia must be getting worried" he thought and so taking a final look at the apple he stepped away to make his leave. Before he could do that however the apple from the other side of the room began to glow brighter.

Ezio looked round at the growing golden light, wondering if more dancing paintings that seemed hollow would show up and that maybe it would give him some new task to worry about. What he didn't expect though was the apple to levitate completely by itself and then with a mighty explosion shoot golden energy outwards towards him.

Ezio would have dived to the side and avoided the light had his reflexes not been that of a middle aged man albeit a Master Assassin who had brought down armies and cults and built up the Assassins to favourable positions all over Europe whilst weakening the Templars and pushing them back to square in many areas whilst eliminating them in Italy entirely.

So the light hit him and sent him shooting back into one of the old bookcases with the force of a giant hitting a spring lamb. Ezio gasped as the wind was knocked from his lungs and cried out as his back hit the upper shelf, knocking the case over and into the one next to it.

"Catzo" he groaned as he gritted his teeth and attempted to stand, finding it hard. His vision blurred slightly but he could hear behind his as the other bookcases began to topple like dominoes, set off with the force from him crashing into the first.

"Why would the apple attack me?" he thought as he use his hook blade to grasp the side of the bookshelf and with a burst of strength wrench him out of the broken old wood and paper and to the cold stone floor.

He groaned wearily and limped towards the library exit, clasping his cracked and possibly broken ribs in pain as he heard Sophia shouting if he ok or not. He would have answered he had not at that exact moment the entire world begun to shake very violently.

His injury made him very unsteady and he almost fell over as the roof of the library began to crack and small chunks of stone fell, breaking into dust when they hit the ground. A few torches went out and Ezio watched as a pillar fell between the doorways, followed by the section of roof it was holding up.

After another few seconds thought he felt and heard a terrible clang as a larger piece of stone hit him on the head, knocking him out. He had no time to think of Sophia, Assassins, Templars or retirement or that he was probably dead.

He did ask whether he was alive or not when he did come round later though. He opened his eyes groggily and coughed, inhaling dust particles that now filled the cold and deadly silent air. He sniffed and tried to stand but found it near to impossible as his limbs refused to obey him.

He tried again and was still unable to coerce them into doing anything except giving off aches and pains, some that had been there and others that had only now just arrived thanks to the huge collapse of the library entrance.

He flicked any eye open and saw that he was staring at the dark ceiling of the library, now missing large chunks, making it look like even more of a scarred ruin. Only three torches glowed now, dim and running low on oil Ezio new they wouldn't last long.

"Sophia" Ezio suddenly thought in panic. "I hope she is ok, hopefully she'll go to the village just out of the fortress and probably try to find help" he thought as he was finally able to gather the strength to roll onto his stomach where a terrible site greeted him.

The Entrance had been more than destroyed when that pillar had collapsed. It was actually no longer there. It was only a large mass of rocks that would take miners weeks if not months to move through even with gunpowder on hand.

Ezio didn't seem to be thinking that this was a great injustice. Having his life now cut to maybe a few hours of choked air and forced to never see his family or Sophia again. Instead he chuckled at the funniness of the fact that an Apple of Eden, a tool he had once wielded had done this to him.

He wasn't sure why he found it funny but it was, unfortunately chuckling resulted in coughing so he stopped abruptly and laid his head onto the cold stone floor of the library. "Sophia will get help, try for a few weeks maybe to dig me out with what she finds but then she will mourn, she is smart and knows how it works" Ezio uttered sadly to the darkness.

"Sophia will inform Claudia and she will inform the Brotherhood and then there will be a god awful funeral that everyone will have to attend and naturally my name will probably be made into some stupid legend like Altair's" he sighed, not liking the idea of being made onto a god-like figure.

"At least the fight will continue and the Brotherhood will not rest until the Templars are all put down and the people free to govern their own minds for what is the best way to live together" he thought as he got his finger to move, wriggling them to return feeling.

He pushed his hand against the floor and suddenly his other body parts began to function, life returning to them even if that was a drained and injured energy that also brought pain and weariness that he was oh so sick of now.

He shakily stood up, really feeling his age through his injuries. His little scars were faded but the stab in the gut from Rodrigo still felt painful in his mind as it did now. As did his shoulder and right side from the gunshot wounds he's sustained in Montrgrione just before it's fall. Finally the more recent injuries of the carriage chase where he's almost several times fallen to his death along the treacherous roads.

"So many times I could have died and yet fate picks choking in an ancient library to be one" he shook his head not believing it. Yet as he limped to the blocked entrance his earlier observations were confirmed that all way to Sophia was blocked and would not be movable for some time.

He scanned the room with eagle vision to see if he could find anything, naturally nothing turned up besides the apple, no secret door or compartment just the blackness and the apple glowing snidely at him in the corner.

He didn't even want to look at it, slightly angered that it would do this to him after all he had done for it… or at least it's Masters. The anger melted into a new fit of coughs as it did become increasingly harder to breathe and he was forced to sit down until he stopped.

Ezio was beginning to feel a little dizzy. The kind of dizzy he remembered feeling whilst he and Sophia were high over the mountains. This dizzy he knew would end up in him feeling nauseous and then sleepy and then most likely nothing as he'd be dead.

He rubbed his brow and wondered for how long he'd been knocked out, probably too long but then in the end it didn't matter. He was dead and that was that so there was nothing else to do except wait.

He took the agonizing time to remember his life. His poor brothers and his Father, his many loves in his younger years all who had been mainly one-night stands his first true love Catarina who'd left him for her family as was rightly so, his years of honing his skills and killing and finally Constantinople and all it's amazing and diverse treasures that had led him to convey the message in the library to Desmond, the man centuries ahead of him.

He would never understand him or his purpose but in the end he didn't need to and was content with the amazing life he had despite all of the killing it involved, even though it was necessary and could not be condemned as it had freed many peoples and stopped evil dozens of times over.

Ezio coughed again as he felt the nausea coming and going and the torches died out, now only the apple giving off light. He wheezed the horrid air and his lungs cried for the breezes and fresh air of the mountains that tasted sweet compared with this.

"If I could do it all again I would try to save them all. Try to not hurt anyone that didn't deserve it and probably devote more time to those I love" he thought as his mind began to dance with constellations and galaxies.

He sagged in the chair and looked over at the old skeleton of Altair, the Assassin who had really started it all. The true purpose of the order and the fight against what the Templars stood for even though that fight had been going on for probably longer than time itself.

"Well brother I think it's time for one final journey that you can help me with" Ezio said smiling, inhaling once more before he closed his eyes, leaning back in the seat that had become a hundred times more comfortable than it was a few minutes ago.

His mind became befuddled and after a few minutes he wasn't sure of anything only the blissful feeling of sleep that overtook him as time, troubles and memories floated into the void along with him.

So died Ezio, probably the greatest Assassin in the history of the Creed and certainly a figure who would be remembered through the dark and unspoken pages of history that few knew of. The Lover, the fighter and the thief who had built something out of nothing and made many a friend along the way.

But as he passed from the world the cursed Apple of Eden began to glow brighter than before not with golden light but white light, almost holy light that engulfed the room, from the shelves to the stone rubble and Ezio and Altair.

Then with a searing flash of heat it was all gone and then naught but darkness would reign.

**UPDATED CHAPTER- This chapter has been heavily re-written… I really don't know why I'm doing this but I guess I'm feeling it... Also I'm not really bothering to check for grammer and spelling but considering my younger and earlier work I'd say it's improved.**


	2. Not Over Yet

**Not Over Yet**

Ezio was surprised when he began to think about Sophia. Her soft face and light complexion were the first things that came to his mind as his eyes slowly opened and he took in a fresh Breath of pure, cold air.

As his brain began to function properly it began to fill with hundreds of different questions that seemed impossible to answer. "Why am I alive? Did Sophia find help or is this a hallucination?" he asked himself.

He began to feel the pain in his bones as he began to move his legs. His eyes fluttered open and adjusted to bright sunlight streaming straight into them. "Merda" he coughed as he sat up slowly and brought a hand to his face, the other holding his injured ribs.

He breathed in the air slowly and scrunched up his eyes as green and brown colors began to show all around him and finally he realised that he must be in a forest of some sort. He definitely knew he was no longer in the library or probably in Masiaf, in fact he wondered if he was even on Earth as he had remembered passing out with the tunnel still collapsed and no way of escape apart from the dull hope that Sophia or the Apple.

"Heaven is perhaps a lot like The Garden of Eden?" Ezio thought as he stood up, wincing in pain and needing to grit his teeth as he felt his ribs push against him. "Perhaps two broken ones" he thought as he felt under his armor and robes at the tender and likely purple and black skin that would take a month to fully heal with treatment.

"Not the first time I've had to deal with broken ribs but this situation is not making it any easier, and damn it I'm too old for this shit I need to be at home in the sun possibly in a villa with Sophia by my side."

He looked around at the forest and saw it to be very old and with no signs of any life nearby. He spotted a small deer trail and noticed a squirrel darting off into a tree in the distance but beyond that there was naught but the twitter of birds and gleam of sunlight.

"Sophia!" he cried out, his voice raspy but doing far better than the rest of his body. He listened intently for any response but none came and after several minutes he was forced to sit down and tend to his ribs lest the pain become too much for him.

"I can work out where in Heaven or Earth I am later but for now I must treat my wounds" he muttered as he reached into a small pouch at his pack and took out what little medicine he had. Several vials of the painkilling remedy that helped him out a lot had broken and got all over his fingers but he found two intact and quickly swigged one, not noticing the awful taste of it due to the number of times he'd taken it.

Next he retrieve a standard bandage and ointment from his pack after getting out of the top part of his robes he could finally see the damage that had been caused by the Apple. A large blot of purple stained his ribcage and even looking at it made it seem more painful.

He chewed his gums as he applied the ointment hastily before carefully and with practice bandaging up the tender area and redressing. He wished he carried a water canteen with him but unfortunately it was not a large priority in cities and he had neglected to take one with him to Masiaf, relying on streams and small villages to drink his daily fill.

He felt better as the painkiller began to take affect and his broken ribs were reduced to a mild pain every time he breathed. "At least now I will be able to walk" thought Ezio as he stood up; looking back though he noticed that his sword was no longer holstered in his leather and fabric sash.

"I must have lost it in the Earthquake" he thought, annoyed that one of his main weapons was now missing in action. He decided to check the rest of his equipment before he set out, checking his hidden blade still worked, then his hook blade, his throwing knives, various gadgets attached to his hidden blade and bomb pouches before being satisfied that he was not completely defenseless.

He clasped his Arabian dagger to make sure he still had that at least before he decided to walk out into the world. He knew that his crossbow was long gone, likely torn from his back when he had been thrown against the book cases back at the library but he wasn't too worried as long as he had some small way to defend himself.

He began to walk North as he could tell by using the sun and set off at a very slow pace, his ribs making movement harder than he had thought and causing him to cough, making his throat and lungs burn as he wheezed loudly.

He slowed down a little more but kept at it until he was in a clearing that seemed like a good place to rest. He sighed as he lent down in the grass and looked up at the spindly trees that must have been hundreds of years old. Through the trees he believed he could see mountains but didn't want to believe it, fearing he might have to cross them to get to Sophia or at least someone who had some idea where he was.

"Oh where am I?" he asked himself as he tried to relax for a minute. He had no idea if this was the work of Sophia, the Apple or outside powers but this was so confusing that he wondered if this was some kind of afterlife and now he had to journey the forests of the afterlife for eternity alone. Of course that would be a boring tale.

"Are you alright sir?" the sudden words in English from behind him came out of nowhere and Ezio went for his dagger, twisting himself around whilst leaping to his feet at the same time.

It was a bad move as he cried out in pain and collapsed, all his breath leaving him as he clasped his ribs and looked up to see a young boy who could only have been fifteen staring down at him from a tree at the top of the clearing barely ten meters away.

Chestnut hair and eyes with simple clothes to match an innocent and simple face he was obviously no threat to Ezio, even though he could probably take the old assassins weapons, run rings around him and finally finish the job with Ezio being unable to do much but lie in the dirt and curse.

"You are hurt!?" the boy exclaimed, almost dropping a pack with a bow on his back and running over to Ezio had his eyes not spotted his weapons that were obviously made for killing humans and not hunting pheasants or deer. Ezio had no intention to harm the boy of course but naturally the boy did not know that and so stayed back as Ezio collected himself and took a knee.

"I must be in England or maybe this boy is simply English?" Ezio thought, why and how were two things that would have to wait as his mind summoned up what he had studied from the language and tried to piece together something that would not make the boy afraid.

"I am not a danger boy" he croaked, forgetting his voice was not the best from lack of water and inhaling all that dust. He coughed and the boy wearily came down into the small clearing where Ezio was leaning on his knee, his hand gripping his ribs as if his guts were about to burst forth.

"Do you need some water? Food maybe?" the boy asked as he put his pack down and got out a canteen of water which he offered to Ezio.

Normally Ezio would have been more polite but at the moment he was in great pain and dying of thirst and greedily grabbed the canteen, downing great gulps before he finally came to his senses and began to take only slight sips.

"I must not be rude to the young one, he might be able to help me out of this predicament" Ezio thought, knowing that he had no knowing where he was going so he asked "Where am I?" in his crude and heavily accented English that the boy picked up on with cautious eyes.

"You're about two or three hours into the Spine sir, Carvahall is just a little beyond that if you head east... but surely you came from Carvhall or maybe you came from Therinsford" the boy replied, making no sense at all to Ezio who was trying harder to remember English than figure out where Carvahall was on a map of the world.

"Where in England are we then?" he asked after that and the boy frowned, completely at a loss to what the strange old man was asking him. "I'm sorry sir but, I don't know what Angleland is. Is that where you are from?" he asked, pronouncing the country wrong and making it apparent that he was not familiar with the Isles.

Ezio thought a little more, putting the cap on the canteen back on and sitting down before he asked "What country am I in?" trying to be as clear as possible and make sure that he was understood by the boy.

He blinked and looked at Ezio as if he was crazy before replying "Alagaesia sir, land of the Empire and to be fair we're at the very end of it." Ezio sniffed and thought hard. He knew that in the known world there was no such place as Alagaesia but he said nothing and instead held out his hand as a gesture of welcome and introduced himself.

"My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze and I come from very far away called Italia" he said, getting the hang of the words he knew and beginning to manipulate them into sentences. The boy cleared his throat and clasped Ezio's hand in his and shook it, replying "My name is Eragon and it is a pleasure to meet you sir."

Ezio briefly thought what a strange and foreign name Eragon had before saying "My leg, she is hurt and I need your help. Would you help me get to this Carveahall Eragon, I cannot pay you but I can reward you with one of these" Ezio pulled a throwing knife from his knife pouch and showed it to Eragon who looked at the gleaming steel in awe.

"How and where were you injured?" Eragon asked curiously, wondering where this man was from and what he was doing, injured and alone in the Spine. "My, my chest. I need a doctor" he coughed and stood up shakily, trying to avoid the topic of how he was injured at least until he got his bearings.

Eragon began to think over everything that Ezio had said and Ezio picked up on this and noted that the boy was staying very close to his pack, though likely as it had meat in it he believed as it seemed the boy was a hunter and probably had a family back in this village or maybe a farm a responsibility he had never been worried with.

"I'll help you out sir but we can't move too slow or else night will fall and I don't intend to spend any more nights in the Spine" Eragon replied a little worried over the time as well as the strange man from Idalia.

Ezio just nodded as Eragon shouldered his pack and offered his shoulder to lean on. Ezio grabbed the boy with his left arm for support and with his other hand to support his ribs he said "Please lead the way" he grunted.

Eragon set off steadily, not sure if he should talk to Ezio about anything but still sure that he should help the stranger as in all he seemed to be a good man if a complete and utter mystery with a weird accent and a complete lack of knowledge for his surroundings.

Ezio himself was not one for talking as they walked as he was still in incredible pain but knew that now with a direction that he had a chance to find out where on Earth he was and from there he would find a way to make it back to Sophia and the Creed.

"Just one small step at a time" he thought as he looked down at his nimble feet, put off-balance by his aching and purple ribs. "I've been through worse and survived and now I'm here, I'll figure this out when I find assistance in this Carvahall" he thought as his brain refocused on taking a step at a time.

**It's really hard to think about the material since I haven't read Eragon or played AC for years but I believe it should go this way. Once more not really checking for mistakes but if anyone has any ideas for story then please leave it in a review.**


	3. Bearings

**Bearings**

Ezio's dulled mind snapped into focus as he began to hear the thunder of what sounded like a waterfall and shortly afterwards Eragon confirmed his thoughts and informed his these are the Igualda Falls, we are now in the North of Palancar Valley and as I said the only part of the Empire that the Empire has neither a care for or need to care for.

At the top of the falls Ezio saw white smoke a few miles away and beyond them a large and vicious river that was helping the mighty rumble that reverberated around the beautiful valley. "This is your home?" Ezio asked to which Eragon nodded "Has been these past 15 years now sir."

They descended in time with the descent of the sun as Dusk crept up to meet them as they reached the village, Eragon pointing out how Therinsford was just up the large river called the Anora river and beyond that the rest of the "Empire" that he always said with a tang of bitterness as Ezio picked up upon.

Eragon himself had his mind on other things and majorly on the item in his bag and was too worried to think about Ezio and where he came from for the time being but still helped him into town, past the quaint log huts and the thatched cottage of the town's healer whom was apparently a kindly old lady called Gertrude.

"I have to go now Sir as I was hoping to catch the local Butcher before he closes up shop but maybe in a few weeks I'll be back in town and I'll check up on you" Eragon told Ezio, his eyes taking one last look over Ezio as he moved away from him and checked his pack which Ezio noted was considerably bulbous.

"So be it Eragon, I thank you greatly for your help. Had you not been there to direct me I fear I would have headed further into this Spine and gotten lost. Please take this, it is not overly costly but it is a good, steel knife and can be used for many things. I hope it compensates in some small way."

Eragon shook his head and pushed the knife away. "Please Ezio sir I cannot take charity, especially from an unknown stranger." Ezio huffed and forced the small knife into Eragon's hands. You earned it by saving my life boy, now you best hurry home, darkness falls soon I can tell."

Eragon nodded and replaced the knife in his pack, hurrying along to get to this Butcher and complete his original business. "Bright future that boy" Ezio thought as he knocked on the small hut as a grizzly tall man in an apron walked past eyeing him all the way with arms built like stone pillars and eyes like stones.

Ezio was cringing in too much pain to be able to care as knocked again on the door, almost hanging imp as he clutched the frame and finally a robust, elderly woman answered it with much surprise and curiosity.

"I'd never have thought that we'd be getting the likes of an Imperial soldier all the way out by the Spine but judging by your injuries, and your lack of uniform I'm guessing you're not one which makes me beg to question who I would go treating on this cold night.

Ezio breathed heavily in visible pain as he cleared his throat and explained "I am a trader from a far off land, I have been lost for many days and have fallen and injured myself badly in the Spine. I am no soldier or imperial I simply need help. I cannot pay as I have lost my coin and supplies but I shall trade you some of my pouch supplies" Ezio lied masterfully.

Gertrude however in her wizened ways could tell that something was not right about this gentleman but agreed with Ezio that she would treat him and afterwards have a talk with him over his accent, his apparent accident and what he was doing in the spine.

She supported him with surprisingly strong arms for an older woman to a small cot in a deserted room likely reserved for the towns very sick or dying and after fussing and complaining got him out of his robes till he was only in his breeches and lying back on the straw mattress bed.

"I understand traders have a high endurance and are strong to carry weights over hundreds to thousands of miles but you sir are one of the strongest men I have seen for your age, maybe with exception to Horst" Gertrude remarked as she unwound his now sweaty and dirty bandage and viewed the still very raw mark.

Ezio had spent the final hour coming up with as good a lie as possible for when he reached the town with the limited things he knew but it was clear that this lady was not very impressed by his trader story.

"I am sorry Madonna but I am just very lost, I've never seen your town before or heard of the Spine before, truth be told I've never heard of your country and at first thought it to be very different because of your tongue but I suspect some force has brought me here as you see I was an adventurer and I was injured exploring some very ancient ruins and did not expect to survive."

This was something that Gertrude seemed to believe more as she dipped a gloved hand into a jar of green mouldy looking stuff that made Ezio wretch. "I can believe it by the way you dress that you are some kind of Adventurer but if you haven't come from the Empire then that means you must come from beyond the Spine, maybe Narda but to cross such uncharted and cursed Mountains on foot knowing nothing about them I believe that yes some kind of…. Magic is a possibility."

The way that Gertrude stuttered magic and commented on the Spine made Ezio uneasy and he worried if this was going to turn nasty if she told others that a stranger came to town bearing weapons, lying and talking impossible things.

Gertrude seemed to see Ezio's worrisome expression and she cracked a smile as she rubbed the goo into Ezio's tender ribs, causing him to wince in pain. "I won't say anything until you've healed but I hope you can give Horst and the other heads of the village good reasons for coming to Carvahall because if not then actions will be taken."

She finished her work and with fresh bandage began wrapping up Ezio before passing him a pig skin of fresh water which he gladly accepted. "Broken ribs of course, bit of dehydration I'm guessing but other than that give it about two weeks and then you can start walking. Give it another two and you could hike out of Carvahall.

Ezio nodded as he gave the water skin back to the kindly lady and she ordered him to sleep. Ezio gladly accepted, for now knowing that finding Sophia would be harder but being thankful that he was alive to whatever God or higher power had granted him this chance.

"The Apple is gone, Sophia is gone, the world I knew is gone, nothing but my weapons, wits and aching body left and the kindness of strangers who might lynch me in a few days if they find out I've come from this Spine in such a terrible state.

Ezio slept for a while, sweating heavily and waking up to the creaking of his door as Gertrude intruded in the early hours of the morning without a thought and quickly crossed over to feel his temple.

"As I thought a small infection but nothing that we should be worried about. Last a day or two if I'm as good as they say, last a week if I'm as good as I think I am but it's something else to add to the list" Gertrude tried for some sarcasm but it failed with Ezio.

"Tell me exactly how you could be wounded so badly?" Gertrude asked as she took off his bandage and got out more disgusting mixture. Ezio groaned trying to get all the English words through his temple this early in the morning, feeling like he'd drunken half a barrel of wine the other night.

"To be honest it was not in the Spine I received this injury. I beg have you heard of a castle town called Masyaf? It is in western Syria, have you heard of a place like this?" Ezio asked, hoping that Gertrude would know something but not getting his hopes up too high.

"My geography is not great but I'm afraid that I've never heard of any castles called Masyaf or this Syria of yours. Maybe it is a region in the country of Surda?" she replied as she rubbed the foul smelling mixture into Ezio's tender ribs.

Eragon shook his head "No I'm afraid that this Surda is a mystery to me and I have studied much of the world that is known and unknown. If I am to remain in your care for a few weeks would it be possible maybe to obtain a map. I wish to know where I am in relation to Syria or wherever I can reference.

Gertrude wrapped Ezio up again and laid him back, feeding him more water and telling him "Rest for a few days and I'll talk to Brom, I needed some yellow quilt grass that grows near his hut anyway for some remedies, I'm sure he'll lend me a map which in turn goes to you."

Gertrude then made him chew some leaves which although tasting better would apparently relax him and help his body fight off the small infection that was making his nights sweaty and horrible.

"Infection seems to be the only thing I deal with out here. Either that or some poor farming idiot has broken his hand or a finger and comes here wailing about harvests. Then there's the few mothers with their kids he complain that their children are fat or that they leak too much from everywhere I mean a little bit of excitement and mystery is appreciated believe me" Gertrude complained grinning.

Ezio smiled and replied "You are very kind Miss Gertrude. I wish to repay your kindness in some way when I get better" Ezio swore to her as she chuckled replying "It's just my job dear" taking away the jars and bottles once more and saying "Let's fix you some breakfast."

Ezio smiled as his door closed but then he winced in pain and sat up. He was definitely not in Asia or Europe. This was a new world with strange customs and odd sounding locations. Though he didn't expect a simple healer to know where Syria he was glad that maybe this Brom could help him even if he never met him.

Ezio touched his ribs and felt a bead of sweat run down his head. "Poor Sophia, I hope she got out of the castle ok and made it to the village. She had my coin purse I gave her that should be enough to buy supplies to make the journey back to Constantinople but I worry for a lone girl even with how tough she is."

Besides that his heart also ached for her as in the few months he'd known and travelled with her she had shown herself to be quite the surprise and it certainly showed his age at first but being around her he had grown to like and possibly truly love her.

Though love had been something Ezio remembered using for a wide selection of girls at one point or other in his life he had usually never stayed until morning. Catarina Sforza came to his mind and he wondered how she was doing, now with her children.

He also wondered to his Mother now a very old lady and his sister a mature woman who now practically led the Rome Assassins. His mind briefly lingered on his Father and his brothers and he pushed them away.

"Too many memories…. I told myself I would retire from the creed and once I finish my quest to get back to some part of the world I know and find Sophia if I can then I shall. Until then I think a nap is in order" he groaned as he nestled into the mattress and wrapped a thin blanket over him and with a thin look he dozed off as other amazing and things began to set in motion in Carvahall.

**I can't believe I'm still doing this. Curse the nothingness of Christmas time. **


	4. The Italian

**The Italian **

Ezio folded the right side of the large, parchment map that Gertrude had supplied to him a day ago as he committed them to memory. His worst fears had been confirmed that this indeed was not the known world but thanks to the previous knowledge of how big the world actually was thanks to the codex pages he found in his younger years he wasn't even sure if this was his world anymore.

The map he possessed spanned thousands of thousands of miles and dotted from the collection of eerie Mountains and forest called the Spine where he had awoken to a much deeper and darker forest called Du Weldenvarden where apparently elves dwelled to a great desert called The Hadrac Desert and then the larger Beor Mountains that finally ended to the west with the only other country with an actual boundary line called "Surda."

Every other piece of land in between was either cursed, unliveable or in the possession of this famous Empire that had been established not that long ago. "Certainly not an Empire like Rome but not one that is of the norm" Ezio thought as he scratched his chin.

He rose to his feet and looked outside at the cold snows that had washed over the land that had been quite temperate a little over a week ago. It had been nearly two weeks since he had come to Carvahall and had not traveled very far accept to the Porch and back since then.

Gertrude's ways although bossy and painstaking were working though and it no longer hurt when he did walk. He would practice every day with her, simply going back and forth in her small lounge area whilst she knitted or ground roots down.

"You don't like being stuck in here do you?" she had asked so many times that Ezio had lost the patience to respond with naught but a grim look to which she'd always chuckle.

Although Ezio was overwhelmingly thankful that Gertrude didn't insist on payment and that she turned away a few of the local village heads he was greatly annoyed to hear all his weapons and supplies had been confiscated and were being kept in a man called Horst's home, who was apparently the local Blacksmith and greatly respected by all the town.

Ezio understood why they'd do it but he still didn't like the lack of a hidden blade at his wrist or the feel of a sword at his side. "Then again it is only because I fear the future for myself and Sophia. This has to be the Apple's magic's that brought me here. I'll find out more from this man Brom, if he possesses maps and books of this land then he must have traveled to obtain them."

Ezio put down the map and sighed as he eyed the Capital of Alagaesia a place called Uru'Baen. He wondered what this city might hold. It was the Capital of an Empire that was but a century old and as Gertrude sometimes mumbled when they talked sometimes "Good for nothing." Ezio was curious about this land of course but he'd take a way out of it over its various stories it had to tell.

There was a knock at his door and as Gertrude entered with a small remedy she'd been giving Ezio every day since last week. "You might have not noticed but there is a large amount of wagons passing through town. Real traders bearing the materials this town needs every year in order to live comfortably until the seasons they come again."

Ezio took a seat on the bed and asked "Do these traders travel from far lands? Might they know something about my predicament?" Gertrude shrugged and replied "Who knows they are a guarded and well-travelled lot, but if you wanted to test your ability to walk then I'd go, I need to go purchase some herbs unobtainable in this region of Alagaesia."

She moved to the door and took his robes and heavy coat from the hooks next to it and laid it down next to him. "I imagine with so many foreigners that not many townspeople will question your being there. Of course we will all want an explanation after this night. I have cared for you for these two weeks and got you to acceptable health but after tonight you must collect your thoughts and tell me and four or five others your origins."

Ezio smiled weakly and nodded, bowing "You honor me with your generous and understanding ways Gertrude. I shall search for some answers, stretch my legs and then return here to tell you my tale tomorrow."

Gertrude inclined her head and gave a grin. "I can see that many a young woman was enchanted by your accent and your way with words not even of your native tongue. Oh yes Sir you are an old and wise one but I see a past of adventure, mischief and then hardship" she finished with her voice turning sombre.

Ezio remained quiet for a moment as he thought over her words. "I shall reveal all to you tomorrow Madonna. For now though I must get ready for these traders of yours. "Gertrude smiled and closed the door as Ezio picked up his robes and examined them.

He slipped on his grey and dark blue robes that were a little frayed in places after wrapping up his torso. After he slipped the rugged fur he'd taken to wearing on his travels around his left shoulder, tying the leather belt which held it firmly around his back.

They'd taken his right steel shoulder guard and engraved leather chest plate and hidden blades but they'd kept his belt and blue and red sash's so he tied them around his person before he tied his hair back and pulled his boots on. It felt good to be wearing at least something formidable again and so with the he strode out into the lounge and Gertrude eyed him up.

"You seem like you could jump over roofs with the spring in your step, but please remember that you are healing and certainly no spring chicken. If you hurt yourself tonight I'll kick you into the street personally" Gertrude warned so seriously that Ezio nodded, this woman had spent the last week and a few days helping him reach this point in health and if he destroyed it with some antics It would be for nothing.

He nodded as he stepped to the front door and asked "Would you like to accompany me Miss Gertrude?" Gertrude seemed flattered by the offer but shook her head. "No Mr Ezio I will be around when old Brom starts telling his stories, that's around the time the trader I'm looking for is free so please run along, you can't miss it" and with that she nestled into a chair and began to knit.

Ezio breathed deeply and with a small sigh he opened the door and exposed himself to the cold, fresh air of a winter. "The Village all seems up in arms with this Caravan of traders" he thought as he began to walk more than a few ft without stopping to turn around. The feel of soft snow and mud on his boots was good as he strolled towards the scene of people.

He threw his cowl over his face, knowing he might seem strange to not only the townspeople but also the traders. He walked alongside some townspeople as they went into a small field used for the camp site where many bonfires were set around colourful stalls and tents that women and men massed around.

Tools, Spices, Jewellery, Food it was like a mini-bazaar and smelled similar but less exotic, more like a market in Firenze or Roma in most cases. "This is a big thing for these people" he thought as he walked around the various stalls.

Some people beckoned for him to view their wares but the majority left him as is. He was good at blending into crowds, even the ones that were so alien and foreign like this one. Still some villagers picked up on the tall, muscular man with strange clothes and a cowl that had been the last sight of so many men.

He looked at the traders and noticed their faces were quite hollowed almost as if they had all been through hell to get to this remote village at the edge of their world. He stopped off at the quieter, more secluded venders and began idle chat, of course having no intention to buy anything from them but still being polite.

He got a largely same answer from all of them, which this year had been rough to all and plagued by disease and attacks from something called an Urgal. Ezio was not sure if that was a barbaric tribe or some kind of mythical species like these elves Gertrude had told him about briefly but he didn't want to arouse suspicion by asking.

He got also the information that a liberation army called the Varden were apparently increasing attacks, forcing King Galbatorix, ruler of the Empire to move troops to defend his borders.

From the mood that Ezio had gotten from Gertrude, the villagers and the traders the King was not greatly appreciated. It was a typical story of course, it seemed wherever Ezio went a tyrant of some form ruled the land through fear an taxes but the results on the people never changed.

He thanked the few merchants who'd told him Alagaesia's news but not whether they knew of anywhere related to the world that Ezio would know. Coming up with a new plan he trudged up the now quite dark path that still had plenty of activity and into the only tavern in town which was bustling with activity now that most people had bought or sold their wares.

He entered brashly and not having any money he lent to the side of the door and put his foot against the wall. People were laughing and talking and enjoying themselves in general and so he began to listen in on them and see if anything useful could be gleaned.

Farming quotas, tool failures, sick animals, jewellery was the majority of the garbled words Ezio got, still not understanding to his full ability the English language but being thankful he had studied up on it after taking one small mission over six months to the grand city of London to help the creed solve some problem with a Templar getting too big for his boots.

"This is a waste of time" thought Ezio and was about to leave when the loud conversation concerning the Empire over at the bar began to get heated.

Two men, both hideous and of very differing proportions, one being large the other much smaller were talking loudly with some village folk over the Empire.

Ezio hadn't paid much attention but it was obvious that these two were very drunk and that their opinions were very different to the villagers. Ezio noticed that at some point the young Eragon had come into the tavern and was also looking upon the scene with fiery eyes, feeling strongly about the words being said.

"The Varden wants to take our lands I tell you! They have spies everywhere waiting to invade, anyone could be working for them I tell you" the fat trader said as small nods came from some people in the bar.

Eragon who'd looked like he was ready to wither intervene or walk away stepped forward and challenged the traders demanding "Prove you aren't lying" that made a good point to all around the bar.

The bar seemed to dull then as the traders glared daggers at Eragon much to Ezio's amusement. "That boy is strong, would make a good leader if he wasn't a farmer" thought Ezio as the thinner trader replied "Are your children not taught respect around here!?" undermining Eragon's age.

Eragon's cheeks burned and Ezio getting a little annoyed with these two drunkards stepped forward next to Ezio and retorted "Why don't you answer the question? Prove you aren't lying to all these good people with wild tales from beyond."

Eragon, the traders and the villagers seemed a little taken aback, the first more than the latter to Ezio's presence but the fatter of the traders replied "It's naught but common sense old man" to which some of the villagers resumed their nodding.

Ezio hadn't enough knowledge to argue back with any grounds but before he did anything he left following Eragon who had the expression of a boy scorned on his face.

Getting outside Eragon immediately said "It's good to see that you are up and about Mr Ezio sir, I'm amazed actually you looked very sick when you barely limped with me out of the Spine over a week ago."

Ezio smiled and replied quickly "I heal fast and it is not the first time I've hurt myself that bad. I just have to thank your generosity Eragon I might be dead if not for you; the deed you did was very noble just like standing up to those drunken bastards in there."

Eragon went red again bashfully and said strongly "They have no right discussing the Empire like that, in my opinion. You uh, don't happen to work for the Empire though Ezio do you? I mean with the weapons you had and all talking with my Uncle we thought you might be an elite soldier or an assassin of magician or something."

Ezio chuckled and replied "No this Empire sounds a little astray from what I usually work with. At least from the way most of the villagers and dear Gertrude tells anyway."

Eragon looked up at that and asked "How are you finding Gertrude? She has always been very nice to me when I'm ill or the year I broke my arm." Ezio scratched his chin and after a moment of silence replied "She's not charging me anything but I think she's taken quite a liking to my charming looks even though they are a little frayed with age."

Eragon grinned and asked "I need to go to Horst's place now for dinner but later there is going to be entertainment up by the field over there" he pointed. "If you haven't heard of our storyteller Brom you're missing out, his stories although a little old are great tales and he always gets the traders and the village's attention."

Ezio stroked his beard and though on this before responding "Yes he seems like an interesting man. I shall hang around to wait for him then, see what tales he weaves that might help me get home."

With that Eragon bid farewell and walked off further into town. Ezio decided to stay behind, choosing a tree to wait by in the field from where he would later get a good view of the entertainment and this Brom and his stories.


	5. Chapter 5 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 5

Ezio got up from the chair and, putting the stone in a satchel he'd found set out to inspect the armoury to see the weapons and armour they might have.

Most of the stuff was either too old or too broken and rusty to use. But he did find a white sword with a strand of gold through the centre with the inscription _Du Huildir ou Deyja. _Strange name he thought. He then went to the central chamber to clean and restore it, where he began to get tired after many hours of cleaning. "All this work and only half done", thought Ezio. He retired to his room where he placed mats on the floor because the wooden frame of the bed was full of wood lice. Before sleeping he picked up the stone and using a piece of cloth rubbed it until it was spotless. Lying down to sleep, he groaned in hunger. Tomorrow I'll find another exit and buy barter something in here for some supplies he thought.

Finding the exit was easy enough, he didn't have to examine or go leaping through any catacombs. Instead he just walked up some steps from the central chamber and saw a door at the roof.

Opening it he found he was under a stone structure with a very low roof. Moving to a concealed panel and pushing it, the stone moved away revealing daylight.

Stepping out Ezio saw that he was in another tunnel, except he could hear more voices coming from up ahead of him. He set off in the direction, and eventually came to what seemed like a poor little settlement camp for the people of the… He tried to remember the name. Var.. Something. He started walking down the alleyways of poor people all the while his heart saddening.

Soon he saw an alley with four people cornering a small man wielding what Ezio saw was a bread knife.

"Come on Romano give it back", "You know we'll kill you and take it anyway" said a large looking thug. "I won't le you have it, it belonged to my mother and it's the only thing I got left of her". "sorry too do this Romano but business is business". "Boys" said the large thug and his other three chums began to corner him.

"Hold Fast"! Cried Ezio.

"Who's this then" asked a rather stupid looking thug.

"I'm the guy who's giving you pezzi di spazzatura a chance to run".

"What he calls us"? "Who cares you dumb ass just kill him". Drawing daggers that looked like they were made of bronze and picked to pieces. The Bandits moved forwards. Ezio sighed and calculating what he would do, moved his legs apart. "Ha loo.." was about as far as the leader of the bandits got, before Ezio stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade, then using his hook blade, he swiped the legs of another bandit while taking the other bandits knife and hitting him in the gut, crouched down and stabbed the bandit he'd knocked to the floor earlier, then rising he stabbed the last bandit in the chest. The winded bandit got up, took a look at his friends and fled.

"Thank you so much Romano said, bowing deeply". "They were trying to steal my mothers broach, which happens to also be the only thing I have left of her". "I'm sorry my friend, tell me where in the city am I exactly?

Romano looked at him oddly. "Your in the end of the Varden encampment of the city" Romano said. "I wish I could do more to help you my friend, but alas I am but a worthless cleaner". At this Ezio looked up at Romano, "No my friend you aren't worthless, you have courage and are and honest man". "Pondering the words he had said for a moment Ezio asked could you show me a market please". "Sure", Romano said eager to help. "Afterwards I need to talk to you about al little way you can repay me and help other people….


	6. Chapter 6 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter VI

"Sir I am happy to announce that the rooms are all finally clean and the oil lamps filled" Romano said with glowing pride. "Good Ezio" said before standing up and moving over to Romano. I have been studying from the books here and from the things you've told me and I believe it is time that I gave you a choice Romano.

"Choice sir" said Romano.

"Yes you see, when I said how would you like to help people I was talking about what creed I have dedicated most of my life to". "You see the creed believes in safeguarding free will from people like this Galbatorix that you speak of and protecting the land right". "Right" Romano said. "I have decided that I shall start up the brotherhood that once stood here and rebuild this place for the good of helping the people". "Good for you sir". Romano said genuinely happy. "That's another thing," Ezio said. "I wish for you if you want to be my first apprentice". Romano uttered a few words before saying "oh sir of course I would love to be a part of your creed". "Glad to hear it, I took the liberty of crafting you a basic sword and robes along with a hidden blade, they should be in your room". Romano cocked his head. "You know metalwork"? "A little but not a lot to make a professional sword", "also from now on call me mentor please". "Of course mentor" Romano said. Bowing then turning to leave.

Ezio walked back to his room and picking up his quill, began to write.

Shortly after writing a few lines on his decision to rebuild the creed here, there came a knock on the door. "Come in" Ezio called. Romano walked in, dressed in the robes of an assassin with a sword at his hilt and a blade at his wrist.

"How do I look mentor"? Asked Romano.

"Very intimidating". Replied Ezio chuckling quietly.

"We shall first eat and rest then I shall lay down the basic rules of the brotherhood".

After eating Ezio explained to Romano the three tenants of the creed. One, Never take the life of an innocent. Two, Hide in Plain Sight. Three, Never compromise the brotherhood. "Got that"?

"Yep".

"Do you understand it all"? Asked Ezio.

"Nope" answered Romano cheerfully.

Ezio sighed deeply; this was going to be a long week of working…


	7. Chapter 7 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 7

Romano stood up tall and proud as Ezio presented him with his first piece of armour and the rank of assassin recruit. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted," he told him bringing out two heated iron tongs to burn hi third finger with.

It had been a week of intense training, starting out with the basics in movement without being seen, climbing, using his hidden blade and basic sword training.

"Mentor" asked Romano.

"Yes Romano, what do you want"?

"Oh no nothing it's just that, well I was thinking".

"Go on". "Well the council will announce the new leader of the Varden tomorrow and, well I think we should request to be allies".

"I see, I have been thinking on this also for a while and we shall infiltrate the ceremony and offer her an alliance, after all we can't keep selling anything we can find in here when we need money".

"Very well Mentor, I shall get some rest now".

"Yes, well goodnight Romano".

Lying on the blankets on the cold floor, Ezio looked over at the stone, and for some reason thought it would be a good gift for tomorrow.

Stepping through the shadows of the crowd Ezio scanned the large wooden stand. Looking at the council he hoped none of them would come to power. He saw a crane at the top that held some stones in a net "perfect", thought Ezio.

All of a sudden the crowd erupted into cheers as a Nasuada stepped forth. Ezio signalled to Romano to follow, Romano and Ezio stepped slowly towards the crane as Nasuada vowed to serve the Varden. While Eragon gave his pledge the two assassins made it to the crane and grabbed hold of a section of rope each. "I need to time it right thought Ezio. Eragon finished his pledge to his now liege lord and stepped away as Nasuada began to make her speech.

"Now" shouted Ezio as he cut the rope, and the assassins zoomed up the stand leaping before they hit the crane and landing on their feet in perfect unison.

Everyone in the stands stared at them in shock for a moment before Eragon and Arya drew their swords. "You again" exclaimed Eragon. But before he could do anything more Ezio and the other assassin dropped into the kneeling position and Ezio speaking loudly spoke "I Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Grandmaster of the Assassins, wish to pledge my allegiance to that of the new leader of the Varden. So as to rid the land of a tyrant and protect the people.

Eragon was very, very confused but then something even more shocking then happened.

"As a token of our hopefully new alliance I present to you Lady Nasuada this strange rock that I hope you will make sense of". Eragon and the party on the stands stepped back, including Romano, "Mentor do you know what you have in your hands".

But Ezio didn't have time to answer, as the strange rock suddenly shook very violently and fell from Ezio's hands where it landed on the floor with s ringing note in C minor. Suddenly the Egg cracked and out popped a small golden creature that squeaked. Ezio stared at it then without knowing what he was doing moved forward to touch it, Arya went to intervene but Eragon put his hand out in front of her making her halt. Ezio peered into the small dragons eyes and for a moment it was only he and the tiny creature, then he touched it.

Pain, a hell lot of pain, he gritted his teeth and slowly tried to stand, not giving in to unconscious, fighting to stay awake, then as soon as it had started the pain stopped and he stood up straight looking at Eragon. "I think we need to talk," he said, choosing this moment to collapse into Romano's arms.


	8. Chapter 8 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter VIII

Ezio woke up, and after briefly wondering where he was, tried to get up but failing to do so as his chest felt like it was covered in Janissary armour. Looking down Ezio noticed a very small golden creature with four legs and bat like wings sitting on him.

Suddenly something started pushing at Ezio's mind and it began to give him a headache. "Try letting your thoughts run slower said a voice in the background".

Ezio Knew it was the boy Eragon's voice and did as he asked, and all of a sudden a females voice filled his mind.

"_It's about time you let me in, old one_", Said the voice in his head.

"What the" said Ezio sitting up fully and disturbing the small creature that squeaked in protest.

"Don't worry Romano explained to me about everything, and I must say I'm sorry I attacked you last week". "I'm sorry that I dislocated your arm".

"Technically I still have to examine your mind to see if you are a spy". "Will it hurt"? Asked Ezio. "Only if you try and stop me", Eragon smiled. So Eragon went into Ezio's mind and saw many things that he couldn't believe. For one thing this apple of Eden freaked him out most, along with this contraption the rifle that could rip through a man's chest easily. Oh and the deaths, this man had killed so many times to protect freedom and Eragon felt a deep respect for him, he also felt a great sadness at the loved ones he had lost and left behind. "It is done said Eragon".

"I will now let you view my mind". "Why" asked Ezio.

"I know everything of your world and you hardly know anything of mine, except for what Romano has told you".

"So how do I do whatever you just did"? "It's easy, just open your mind and I will show you" Said Eragon. "Ezio didn't really understand how all of this worked, but complied anyway, and thought, "_This is ridiculoso". "See your doing it," said Eragon. "Doing what Ezio replied, suddenly realising he was not talking with his mouth". "This I will never get used to," he said._

It was actually a lot easier from that point on, and soon Ezio was flicking through the memories in Eragon's mind like the pages of a book. Seeing that he was a Dragon Rider part of an order that also seemed to have been destroyed that once stood to protect and rule. He saw Saphira hatching and he saw the boy's farm go up in flames and felt his emotions namely anger, disbelief, fear and a great sadness. He saw the young riders journey and training with Brom and his capture in Gil'ead. He saw the rescuing of the Elf Arya and the escape with Murtargh, the boy Ezio had failed to find and protect. He saw Eragon crossing the desert and the Beor Mountains, moving swiftly for fear of soldiers. He saw coming to the Varden and trying desperately to open the door, getting his mind ravened by the twins and meeting the dwarf Orik. He saw Eragon getting tested and then the battle of Farthen Dur and the people he killed. Finally he saw fighting the shade and felt his pain, as his back was sliced open by the shades sword. Finally he saw the week prior meeting the strange old man and being unable to get to his mind and, losing so easily in a fight that lasted less than ten seconds. Ezio saw the boy's sadness when Murtargh was ripped away and saw when Eragon pleaded with Arya to go down the tunnels after him with Ezio demanding to help. The rest of the week was grieving, feeling sad and talking with politics mostly and the declaration that he was to journey to the Elves and train.

"You have an interesting mind," said Ezio. "Not as interesting as yours".

"Tell me what is this magic" asked Ezio. "Well you see magic is really speaking the ancient language, or the true names of things like, **Brisinger," **said Eragon and a flame appeared in his hand.

Ezio blinked astounded "Meio Dio" he murmured. "I was also astounded the first time I did it as well," said Eragon. "If you know the word you control the thing just like fire here, said Eragon, waving his hand away and dissipating the flame.

"Can I do magic"? Asked Ezio.

"Well you are a rider," said Eragon, and magic can come from dragons so I don't see why not". "Here try this" said Eragon, taking a small stone from his pocket, "place this stone in your hand and say, Stenr Risa and if the stone rises then you have performed magic. "But afterwards come straight to me as magic can be dangerous".

Ezio frowned suddenly.

"For some reason I feel a sudden feeling to eat a lot of raw meat," he said.

"I'm surprised you hadn't noticed the connection between you and your dragon sooner, said Eragon. Shocked Ezio whirled around in the chair he was sitting in and saw the small dragon over in the corner of the room eating from a tray full of meat. "Oh yeah I um forgot about him, her erm what's the dragons gender"? Asked Ezio

"_It's obviously a male said Saphira". "How do you know?" _asked Ezio with his newfound mind talent. _"I can tell," _replied Saphira.

Does the fact that we are both Dragon riders mean that we will both go to train with the Elves? "Yes" answered Eragon. "But from the way that you fight I would say that you need instruction with your dragon and magic only". From your mind I can tell that you are a great warrior. "I'm an old warrior", chuckled Ezio.

Eragon looked at him and said "The fact you are now a dragon rider now means that if you don't fall to battle or disease, then you will live forever".

Chuckling Ezio replied "I would have thought that a blessing in my younger days, but now I see it as a curse" said Ezio his tone turning stale. "I have seen enough for one life but with evil still in the lands and people like Galbatorix around, I guess I still have work to do".

"I am curious as to how you are here when you died in a dark tomb somewhere not in Alagasia, or maybe not even this world".

"That also troubles me," said Ezio "but with the way things work out I'm sure it shall reveal itself to me sometime".

Eragon smiled "I guess, do you want to name your dragon".

"Que"? Asked Ezio.

"Do you wish to name your dragon"?

"Alright then" said Ezio, remembering from Eragon's mind how he named Saphira.

Crouching down by the tiny dragon, Ezio asked, "Hmm, are you Salvatore"?

The dragon gazed up at him with his golden eyes, and squeaked. "I think that's a yes, smiled Eragon". "First time as well". "Tell me though, what does Salvatore mean"?

Smiling, Ezio replied, "It means Saviour".


	9. Chapter 9 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 9

Ezio walked out of the Eragon's room and walked straight into Romano. "Well Mentor, I new joining you would be adventurous, but this is just, Amazing".

"Tell me about it" replied Ezio. Looking behind Ezio, Roman saw the golden dragon following him. "What is his name?" asked Romano. "Salvatore or Saviour in your language". "A worthy name" said Romano "I hope he will live up to it".

Romano looked at his Mentor with a sad look. "Does the fact you are now a dragon rider effect me and the creed in any way?"

Ezio chuckled "I still plan to rebuild the order and make you a Master Assassin Romano, if that's what you mean". Suddenly Ezio looked up at the top of a water tower to where a girl of about twenty was standing at the edge. "Romano there is a girl dangerously close to the edge over there, go to the bottom of the tower and keep out of sight, while I go and see what's wrong.

"Is something wrong Mentor?"

"My senses can tell there is"

Climbing the back of the tower quickly, Ezio talked softly to the woman. "Not a nice night to be up here alone he said". At this the girl's eyes glazed over "alone" she murmured. "Perhaps you should come away from the edge" he said. "Sir?" she asked.

"Yes miss" he said. "Do you believe in god?" "Not particularly no, but I like to keep an open mind about these things".

"Tell me if God was real why would he let a persons father and seven brothers all die in one fight for freedom".

Ezio felt very saddened at this, "I'm sorry". "Don't be I do believe in God and just came up here for some air that's all". Ezio looked down from the water tower. "Do you like to climb" he asked. "Can't help it, it's a natural talent" the girl replied". "Tell me, do you wish to help fight for freedom in these troubled times" asked Ezio. "Hah I'm a woman and can't join the army and who would be willing to train me?"

"What's your name?" asked Ezio. "My names Nicoline".

"I think we should talk Nicoline, follow me" said Ezio.

So it came to be that the second Assassin recruit came into the Brotherhood, and Nicoline was loving every minute of it. She quickly excelled to the same level as Romano, as she didn't need to practice climbing or anything acrobatics.

Ezio for the most of his time spent the week practicing getting the damn stone to move, training the recruits or talking with Eragon. He spent a lot of time with Salvatore, teaching him words playing with him and just spending time with him.

He was told by Eragon to meet him in Nasuada's conference room to talk about the trip to the city of the elves called Ellesmera.

Arya looked over at Ezio with hatred in her eyes, "I would like to take my two apprentices with me Madonna" asked Ezio. "Unacceptable" replied Arya, cutting in on the conversation. "It's bad enough having two foreigners, but now four". "What about the dragons Arya?" "The dragons will always be welcome".

Eragon looked a little crushed that Arya had just called them foreigners. It's either they go, or I don't go _Capito_". "If Ezio isn't going then neither shall I" answered Eragon. Arya stare at them both a minute, before saying "ok fine, I don't have time for this" and walking out of the tent.

Nasuada sighed and turned to them, "we have discussed enough, I have a meeting with Jourmounder", "I will see you off at the gates tomorrow and then you're on your own with your guards".

Bowing, they both exited the room and Eragon told Ezio "You might want to patch things up with Arya, she's going to need your trust if we are to work together".

"So be it said Ezio, scanning the trail with his eagle vision to find a trace of Arya.

Finding the air wafting slightly, he started to run down it, until he came to the training yard. Where he saw Arya gracefully practice some swings.

Walking over to her Ezio asked, would you like to spar?"

Scowling se turned to him and said "I thought you would have learned from Eragon the strength of Elves". "I have and I would like to put it to the test".

Arya dulled her blade and offered to do the same to Ezio's, Ezio showed her his hidden blades, which she eyed suspiciously, then dulled them.

They both took fighting stances then Arya struck, she lunged right at his heart but Ezio dodged to the side and swung his hidden blades at Arya who quickly tried to deflect, but Ezio's Hook blade swiped her legs and she quickly toppled over Ezio quickly kicked the sword out of her hand while holding his hidden blade to her throat.

At this point everyone in the training field was staring at Ezio who was looking calmly at Arya, "do you yield?" Suddenly a large force tried to enter Ezio's mind by force, Ezio gasped and Arya swiped his feet from under him and reached to reclaim her sword.

Ezio got to his feet now seeing Arya with her sword back in her hands and holding it cautiously. "No human and most elves could have ever done that" she exclaimed. "Well I'm not anyone" said Ezio. Now settling back in to a fighting stance. They both circled each other before Arya started to insult Ezio. "The egg shouldn't have ever hatched for you, it should have gone to an Elvin family". "You didn't have to bring Salvatore into this you know".

Arya once again lunged but Ezio getting finally annoyed at her comments grabbed hold of her and using his hidden blade flung her with a lot of force, until she hit the wall of a nearby building and was knocked unconscious.

Ezio looked from Arya to the crowed that had gathered and then down at his feet.

"Perfect".


	10. Chapter 10 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter X

Eragon waited for Arya outside Angela's tent while she regained Conscious inside. Ezio arrived a couple of minutes later with the stone Eragon had given him in his hands. "Is she doing alright?" asked Ezio.

"Well she has lost three of her teeth, which can be repaired by magic and you've probably dealt a severe blow to her pride," said Eragon, chuckling at the end of the sentence.

"I just through her over my shoulder with my hook blade".

"Your what?" asked Eragon? "My Hook blade, it helps me climb, but it is also a very handy weapon to have in a fight".

Eragon had been at first fascinated with Ezio's interesting gadgets and other weapons, but the fact that he could run up and down buildings as easy as Eragon could run was, quite frankly amazing.

Suddenly a small squeak made them both wheel round. "Ah Salvatore, still stalking me then heh" chuckled Ezio, patting Salvatore on the snout. "He is getting quite big," said Eragon. It was true; Salvatore's size had doubled in the last week since he had hatched.

They all waited for an hour, being n problem for Salvatore since he just found everything interesting and kept leaping on Ezio's back. Eragon decided to teach some of the Ancient Language to Ezio to pass the time, which was pretty easy because the language didn't seem to have a lot of rules when it came to grammar and tenses. "Not like Italian and French", thought Ezio.

Suddenly while Ezio was mumbling the spell to make the stone, which in Ezio's book was now his greatest enemy to date, the stone rose about a metre high in the air much to everyone's surprise, then Ezio blacked out for a couple of minutes, before coming too, utterly exhausted.

Suddenly Arya stormed her way out of the tent, looking at Ezio and Eragon simultaneously, she held out her hand to Ezio and in a flat voice said, "Well fought"

Ezio, Romano and Nicoline were waiting by the front gate wrapped in cloaks with Salvatore and their horses tethered nearby. Due to the fact that Ezio was a Dragon Rider now, he had some privileges. Among these were the acquiring of better weapons for him and his apprentice's.

The Assassins were fully armoured and had throwing knives at their hips to crossbows at their back. Salvatore had had another growth spurt, and now he came up to Ezio's chest. "I wonder what he will sound like," thought Ezio.

Just then Nasuada, some dwarves and the rest of the party showed up. The Assassins bowed and showed their fingers twisting until everyone saw the burn mark of the assassins. "Are we ready" asked Ezio. "Yes"-said Eragon.

They all said their farewells and then departed with Arya and their guards. The Assassins mounted and Saphira holding Salvatore in her talons took off.

Ezio saw Eragon speaking with Orik for a moment and then saw he was going to walk to the dwarves city of Tarnag before they took rafts to Hedarth. Ezio finding nothing else to do started to instruct his apprentice's on more ways of honour and the history of the Assassins.

Intrigued, Eragon listened in on their conversations. "So you see" Ezio was saying, "The Templer's want the same thing we do, but they wish to force it on man and control them, take away their own thoughts, that is why we fight, because there will always be men in the world like that".

Reaching Tarnag, they saw that a lot of people had gathered and were throwing insults about Eragon being adopted by the Dwarven King. At one point a dwarf stepped out of the crowed and threw a ring down, then he stormed away. Ezio glanced at Eragon, but he looked just as baffled as Ezio.

Meeting with the overseer of the town, they continued to have a tour of the monastery where the dwarves talked about their Gods and ways, at one point showing an astounded Eragon a growing plant. Ezio asked "But that is just Coral" he said.

Everyone looked at him questioningly, and Ezio continued, "It's a type of sea growing plant". The Priests that were showing them the Temple got very angry with this and started shouting at him in dwarfish. Ezio backed away a little, "I didn't mean to offend Holy ones, I merely questioned, please believe whatever you wish to believe".

Still very angry the dwarves showed them the rest of the temple and then left them to their own devices.

Ezio asked Eragon some questions in magic, which he answered happily; Ezio was now able to lift the stone with hardly any strain at all. Ezio marvelled at this thing, no matter how small.

Ezio then tutored his apprentices in sword combat, making them repeat certain positions and giving them scenarios to train by. Afterwards Ezio went to see Salvatore who was by Saphira's side. "How are we then little one" asked. Saphira snorted at some kind of hidden joke that Ezio couldn't see. "_He is doing fine Ezio, but you look different"._ "_In what way do I look different?"_ asked Ezio. _"You look, younger". "I'm touched by your compliments"_ Ezio replied, Bowing very lowly. Saphira snorted and got up, "_I'm going hunting, goodbye you two and try not to get into any trouble"._

Ezio watched Saphira get up and launch into the air, and then turning to Salvatore he started to talk to him. Eragon said that talking would make him talk quicker and so Ezio talked a lot. He was talking about his sister Claudia when he heard someone say "_Claudia_". Ezio looked around, his Dagger drawn and poised anticipating an attack, when all he saw was no one. _"Claudia" _the voice said again. Ezio looked at Salvatore and questioned, "_was that you?" _The Dragon gave a toothy grin the replied _"Si". _

"Oh great" thought Ezio, he's picked up on my Italiano. 


	11. Chapter 11 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 11

Ezio began to talk regularly with Salvatore who began to understand more every passing day. It had been a couple of days since they had left Tarnag and the temple Celbedeil, and Salvatore's language had improved greatly. Ezio began to teach Salvatore some of his teachings with his other pupils Romano and Nicoline. "Position two!" shouted Ezio. The two learner's moved in a flurry of moves, block, stab, thrust, block and finally kill. "Enough" called Ezio.

I'm going to try something new today" he said, getting up and unsheathing his sword from hiss scabbard. Gasping the pupils asked in an astonished tone "where did you get a riders sword Master?" "This is a rider's sword? "I never knew," said Ezio. "Although I haven't removed it from its scabbard so I guess no on would have noticed.

Taking the stance, Ezio said in a calm tone "impress me".

The apprentices took up their stances, and slowly advanced towards their Mentor. Suddenly, Romano lunged forward with only a month's training behind the lunge, still able to probably best a normal soldier about four times over.

But this was not a soldier, this was a man who was scaling rooftops at ten, killing traitors at twelve, and vanquishing armies at thirty. Pretty impressive, considering he was only fifty-two and still as fit as a twenty year old.

Romano's sword was twisted out of his hand, and went flying into the air where it landed in the fire where it began to glow. Covering her fellow recruit Nicoline rushed forward and attacked with blinding speed, but her strokes were blocked and she was pushed to the ground a sword at her throat. Suddenly, another sword came singing through the air, glowing red hot, Romano's sword stopped an inch from Ezio's face, where it was held there by Ezio's hook blade. Using the eagle on the blade, Ezio flung the sword from Romano's grip where this time it embedded itself within a tree. "Using the elements around you is good tactics," Ezio said.

Suddenly a very large red sword came whistling through the air towards Ezio. He blocked it with his sword, giving Nicoline a chance to get up and draw her dagger, Romano returned with his sword, and Ezio saw the new player was Eragon. "Mind if I join" asked Eragon. "The more the merrier" Ezio replied. All three attacked at once, Ezio leaped over Romano and blocked a blow from Nicoline. Since they hadn't used any magic to guard their blades, they were being careful not to stab anything major.

After one hour the recruits were exhausted, and Ezio dispatched them with a slice on the flesh at their arms and legs. Collapsing with relief and pain they both retreated to the tents to watch Eragon who was struggling to keep his sword upright from holding it up too long. "Who taught you how to fight like this?" asked Eragon breathlessly.

"A wise man by the name of Mario Auditore, combined with years of an endless war has trained me to be what I am today". Suddenly another sword was drawn, and another, appearing from behind the tents, stood Orik and Arya with their weapons.

Arya with a slender and graceful sword, and Orik with a mighty, ugly battleaxe.

"Mind if we step in shadeslayer?" "Sure, help your ahhhh" Eragon gasped as a huge amount of pain shot up his back. Moving to help Eragon held up his hand, "no carry on I'll be fine". Regrettably, Ezio shifted his vision back to the two figures, only to find dust.

All of a sudden Ezio sensed a heavy swing to his right and Orik burst out of the trees, while at the same time Arya (who had leaped up into the trees) leaped down with her sword held high.

Time slowed for Ezio as he calculated what he needed to do, and so Ezio ran up a nearby tree, narrowly missing both swings by inches and when he was a few metres up the tree he threw his sword to the other side. Where it embedded itself half way in the wood.

Both dwarf and elf turned to look at the sword for a second, allowing Ezio ample time to leap on them, engaging his hidden blades halfway through the air with a snick. The only thing Orik and Arya registered was that they were both on the ground with two blades held at their throats.

Arya tried launching a mental attack on Ezio like in their last fight but found that he was ready for it this time and that his mind was filled with a single impenetrable door.

Arya then reverted to magic saying "_Slytha"_ and, expecting Ezio to collapse asleep. Instead Ezio wavered but then came back into focus, and instead Arya felt that her energy levels began to drop drastically and that he was somehow using her own spell against her.

She quickly shut off the flow of magic and Ezio stood up, offering a hand to each of them. Arya stood up and reached for her sword, and then pointing it at Ezio, she began circling him extra cautiously. "I think the game is over" Orik said. "He cannot be anything but with Galbatorix," hissed Arya. Everyone stood up, which was only Orik since the others were incapacitated. "What do you mean", asked Eragon. "He can fight off some of the most sword fighters in the land, has a barrier in his mind that is impossible to breach, take one of my spells and use it against me and comes out of nowhere with strange machines and the tales of a creed we've never heard of in the entire history of the Elves. Salvatore who had been watching this stood up and let out a soft audible growl. _"You're calling my Rider a traitor!"_ he boomed.

"I've scanned his mind Arya and he's fine," said Eragon. "Fake memories" Arya countered. "You'd have to have quite a vivid imagination to create those" Eragon Exclaimed.

"Arya I know you and I haven't been getting along, but I think we should put our differences aside for the good of Alagaesia Capito," said Ezio holding out his hand.

Arya sheave her sword and took his hand, "I shall be watching you Auditore da whatever". "Firenze" sighed Ezio.

Helping to heal the others small wounds, Arya the departed to her tent, very tired and weary. Eragon left to go fly with Saphira and Ezio's recruits went to write a composition on the effects of certain types of metals.

I wish Arya could see me behind the sword and dagger and maybe we could be friends. "_Yeah and if she was bothersome I could just eat her" _answered Salvatore.

Chuckling Ezio settled down next to him and decided to take a small nap.


	12. Chapter 12 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter XII

Ezio stood at the rail of the raft and looked across at the shoreline, he turned back and looked over at his apprentices, talking in hushed tones and practicing call signs and signals.

Ezio pondered for a long time on the reconstruction of the brotherhood. He had never reconstructed the brotherhood from the very beginning before; he had always had a basic structure to start with, such as contacts in the city like Thieves and Politicians. Here however, there was no one, he knew no one and the Elders on the council of the Varden didn't seem like possible allies.

He still had Nasuada as an ally, but nobody in truth took the creed seriously. "After all" Ezio thought, "A legendary creed that no one has ever heard of and with a total amount of three people one of which is a complete puzzle with some kind of impenetrable door in his head seems to be more like a game that children would make up".

Ezio also looked on his own situation with wonder, A Grand Master Assassin who happens to be able to live forever do magic and ride a dragon while having machines that can kill a man easily with a flick of his wrist. "Magic really complicates things," thought Ezio. It used to be a simple stab here and he was dead but now.

At night they camped at the side of the river and Ezio studied Salvatore with great admiration. "_You've grown so much," _said Ezio_. "I know," _said Salvatore, looking down on Ezio. Suddenly Arya pulled Ezio into the forest where Eragon was already waiting.

"I have to teach you proper etiquette for introducing yourselves once we reach Du Weldervarden" said Arya. Eragon asked "What's wrong with human etiquette?"

"It's a little bit different in Du Weldervarden". "If you are addressing an inferior person then you don't greet first, but if you are inferior you must say Atra eserni ono thelduin Mor'nanr lifa hjarta". Eragon was nodding a lot but Ezio was feeling slightly disgusted upon hearing the words Inferior. "Still he complied, foe now with what Arya was doing and in the end Eragon made Arya storm out over something he had said. "_Fiery relationship" _said Salvatore.

Later next day the party reached Ceris, the Elvin outpost and departed the company of the dwarves, except for Orik who would be staying along with Eragon. Ezio and the apprentices didn't want to be found out yet, and neither would they want to explain how there were two riders and four humans instead of one to bring before the queen.

So shielding and camouflaging his and his apprentice's minds Ezio and they disappeared into the forest taking to the trees so as to avoid being spotted. Arya and Eragon had looked for them but decided they were probably here watching them so moved forward. When Arya and Eragon reached the outpost Eragon found the elves dancing around Arya and singing, which he found quite absurd.

He discovered their names were Lifaen and Nari and they were praising him and Saphira and welcoming them to Du Weldervarden.

Meanwhile, the assassins were standing up on one of the tallest trees in the forest discussing their opinions on the elves. "Proud and very Pompous yet grateful and witty" said Romano. "Would we stand a chance if we went up against them Mentor?" asked Nicoline. "I'm confident you two could hold your own against a few elves but we will be surrounded by them, if a fight comes we must run not fight". Nodding the two younger assassins leaped from their trees and swung from branch to branch.

"_I am very proud of them"._ Ezio said to Salvatore. "_In less than a month they are already ranking to a seventh level Assassin. "If only they could destroy the borders of inferiority between Leader and ruler, race and country _said Ezio.

"_They will learn in time,"_ said Salvatore. Smiling Ezio once again marvelled at being able to speak with Salvatore constantly.

One night as the assassins neared an Elvin city, Ezio heard singing with his sharpened senses that made him want to run and sing. Of course Ezio brushed off these thoughts but then noticed he was missing his pupils. "Merda" he murmured.

Ezio pulled the Unconscious pupils of his from the bushes, the singing had finally stopped and he could wake his pupils. "What the" said Nicoline, getting up and scratching her head. "You both went slightly crazy during the singing last night, but it's fine now so don't worry".

Ezio made a mental note to ask Eragon later. The assassins kept pace with the others tracks, which Ezio saw easily with his eagle vision and after passing through a town; they came upon a very large hall that Ezio later discovered was called Tiadari Hall.

Dropping down to the roof the assassins saw the guards outside the door and Ezio said to his apprentice's "watch this", getting one of his three cherry bombs, Ezio threw one into a nearby bush, where it made a loud bang. The four guards went over to check it out and the assassins literally strolled into Tiadari Hall.

The Queen saw them first and yelled "Guards!" Arya spinned round and holding up her hand said "wait they are friends". Ezio then said to Salvatore, "You should come and let them see you". Salvatore being still small enough flew in through the double doors and landed by Ezio.

The queen's mouth dropped open and the room was very quiet.

"Perhaps I should explain," said Ezio. The queen looked from Salvatore to Ezio while Ezio recited his coming to the land and finding Salvatore's egg.

Finally the queen asked "Are you ignorant in our ways of etiquette, or will you not officially greet me". "I mean no offence Queen Islandazi but I don't believe any man or woman inferior to me, no do I believe I am inferior to anyone". Islandazi looked at Ezio, and then with a cold tone said, "you have a lot to learn about elves and our ways".

"Well I guess I do," said Ezio, smiling in spite of the awkward silence the room had taken on.

"_These elves are a little sensitive," _said Salvatore, stressing the sensitive at the end.


	13. Chapter 13 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 13

Ezio, looked over at Vrael's or, correction now Eragon's house from the very large balcony that had been constructed for dragons. Ezio and Eragon were to meet their teachers today and Ezio was wondering if it was a male or female.

Eragon came over and informed Ezio that they were to follow Islandazi and the others to an unknown location. Islandazi made Ezio and Eragon swear in the ancient language never to reveal what they were about to see Ezio agreed but Eragon and Orik began to protest but were silenced by Ezio.

"Let's just see this," he simply said.

Suddenly from over the trees Ezio saw a glint of gold and at first thought it was Salvatore, then realising it was too big and then looking closely he could make out a white shape on the golden blobs back.

With eyes better than anyone's here Ezio suddenly realized it was a dragon and rider.

Frowning he thought that they were all gone and was about to ask Eragon when the dragon came into Eragon's line of sight and he gasped, falling to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"_The boy is passionate__**" **_Ezio said to Salvatore.

"_Personally I'd call it a sign of weakness" _said Salvatore. Shrugging Ezio looked back, keeping his features calm as the massive dragon landed in front of everyone and the Rider climbed off of what Ezio assumed was a male dragons back. Looking close at the dragon Ezio could see a stump where a leg had once been. Ezio then studied the features on the elf, he was old that was to say the least. Even for one of the Fair Folk. He looked damaged, as if something wasn't quite right with him.

The Rider went over to Eragon and Eragon murmured something, which the old elf responded to by saying "Please my name is Oromis Eragon Shadeslayer". "You knew," exclaimed Islandazi turning angry and glaring at Oromis. The two went into another debate about who should have revealed what and such when finally; Oromis went over to Ezio and Salvatore leaving his dragon to meet Eragon and Saphira.

"Bowing Ezio said "Ezio Auditore da Firenze". "What are you?" asked Oromis.

"Desculpe Signore?" asked Ezio puzzled. "There was only three eggs, and one wasn't golden". "It is along story," said Ezio. "You have seen many wars, said Oromis" "and fought many battles". "I generally tried to seek knowledge but it never worked out that way."Oromis looked at him for a minute, before turning back to study Eragon.

"Why have you never fought?" asked Orik. "Being the last rider and the disabilities we have we couldn't really fight".

Suddenly Glaedr roared in front of Ezio's face, startling everyone around them and making the dragon's snarl.

Ezio stood there unfazed by the hundreds of razor sharp teeth staring at him. "_You aren't startled_," asked Glaedr_ "Why should I be_" asked Ezio. Glaedr stared at him before looking back to the group.

|You shall both meet us tomorrow exactly one hour after sunrise at the time of the red lily. Suddenly Oromis stopped and drew his sword while Glaedr roared and took off into some nearby trees. He returned with two very shocked humans in his talons.

"Who are you?" said Oromis in a slightly steely voice. "They're with me!" said Ezio.

"They are my apprentice's and were only following my instructions" lied Ezio.

THe two assassins got up and saw the Golden Dragon; Romano with his hand held at his side quickly moved his hand in a series of gestures. "I think you should go back to my room, where I will talk with you later" said Ezio.

Nodding the two ran up a tree and swung out of sight; Oromis eyed them, then turned back to Ezio. "They can certainly run and climb", "They are able fighters and scholars as well," replied Ezio. "What was the boy doing asked Oromis"? "He was asking me using sign language hat he should do".

, Then turning to look at Ezio he said

Oromis looked once more at Ezio, then at Eragon, speaking with him on his hygiene "Sunrise tomorrow, and bring your pupils Ezio" said Oromis, handing a weird orb to Ezio.

Ezio dreamed badly that night his first dream was of Sophia disappearing into a cloud of dust, and the second he heard Minerva's message in the Vault "_We are gone now from this Earth, we can do no more, the rest is up to you Desmond". _Jolting awake Ezio realized that the orb had gone off. "Like a clock" thought Ezio.

Bathing, dressing and trimming his beard Ezio armed himself with every possible weapon he had, then went over to wake Salvatore up. He was dreaming of sheep beating him up. Ezio roused him and asked, "_Good sleep"_, Salvatore groaned and got up, don't ask.

They went and got the apprentice's and they all set off for Oromis's hut, where they found Eragon also arriving. Oromis came out and announced that Saphira and Salvatore were going with Glaedr today and that they would work here.

They undid Saphira's saddle straps, and she flew off with the other two. Oromis took Ezio and Eragon and the recruits into his hut where he told them he would show them the Rigmar. Ezio saw fear in Eragon's eyes as they began the techniques and exercises that Ezio found very easy, Nicoline also seemed to be doing well but Romano's movements were jerky and at one point he nearly fell over. Eragon seemed relieved that his back hadn't exploded in pain yet.

Once they finished they had cleaned themselves and gone deep into Weldervarden, where Oromis told them all to sit on some tree stumps and meditate then tell him what they saw. Nicoline and Romano saw nothing, while Eragon was studying some ants, Ezio opened his mind and immediately a jolt of pain went through his head as he saw a place with a tree stump identical to this one but instead of being surrounded by life, all he saw was death. Charred corpses of Elves and what appeared to be dragons, burning wagons, dead horses, the smell of decay, Ezio's vision flickered gold for a couple of moments and then he relaized he was back with the other's. "Well what did you see?" Oromis said seemingly repeating himself.

Ezio stared at him for a minute then at the others. "I'm really not sure, but I sure as hell didn't like it".


	14. Chapter 14 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter XIV

Back in Oromis's hut, Ezio described the strange vision of battle and death that he had seen.

"So then I saw all these bodies of dragons and elves that I couldn't comprehend, can you make any sense of it?" Oromis scratched his chin, and then said, "You saw a vision Ezio, and although uncommon they do sometimes happen with rider's". "Your vision was of the past, the great war with the dragons and elves with the nearby destruction of both races".

So then Oromis went on to explain the way the elves had started the war and how an elf named Eragon, the first rider had saved everyone from inhalation. "So I won't likely receive another vision?" asked Ezio. "No Ezio I think you'll be fine, however you should spend more time on Salvatore so as to further your relationship". "Speaking of witch I think he is coming now" said Ezio. "How do you know?" asked Oromis. "I'm talking to him, I've been talking with him for the entire day". "But they have flown over seventy miles today, how can you be talking with him?" Puzzled Ezio asked "Haven't you been talking with Gleadr all day?" "No Ezio, I was in contact with Gleadr for about twenty miles away but then he began to fade".

Suddenly there was a great roar and Ezio looked up and saw Salvatore and Gleadr fighting, whilst Saphira circled them. Suddenly Gleadr dived at Salvatore and the two plunged towards the hut. Oromis and Ezio jumped and, using magic glided to safety, Ezio wasn't as graceful. He tried to remember the spell for up but in the end he cursed and quickly remembered his parachute, which he then engaged.

However he hadn't thought about distance and he slammed into a tree that broke about two of his ribs he was sure. Falling ungracefully to the ground Ezio suddenly felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, but looking at it he saw it was fine. Then watching the fight between the two male dragons Ezio could see Salvatore had a large bite on his shoulder. "Great I share literally everything with him", thought Ezio.

Oromis and Eragon tried to separate the two dragons, but in the end it was futile. Gleadr was really beating Salvatore who was five times smaller than him and way out of his league, but Salvatore kept at him and was losing more and more blood. For Ezio the pain was getting worse as Salvatore's pain which was meant to be for a dragon about half the size of a hut were channelling into Ezio via their very strong link.

Ezio tried to contact Salvatore but his mind had the same impenetrable barriers in it as before. Suddenly part of Salvatore's wing got a large tear and Salvatore roared in pain. At the exact same time Ezio passed out.

Looking from side to side, Ezio saw he was in a small village that looked like it was made for dwarves. Suddenly out of the vast open space, a dwarf appeared and ran out of a nearby hut to get a small looking toy made from bits of everything and anything. As he did there was a startled gasp from the inside and all of a sudden three humans with spears ran up and caught the boy, who cried out in alarm.

The humans seemed to say something in an imperceptible language and two of the humans made the boy kneel, while they held him firmly. Ezio tried to reach for his throwing knives but he couldn't seem to move or take any physical form. He called out to the men, but he still couldn't do anything. The leader of the men planted his spear on the floor and drew an eleven looking sword. Ezio gave all his energy but he still couldn't move. The man with the sword placed it just above the boys neck, and just as he was about to swing, Ezio felt an overwhelming surge of energy that coursed through his body and he found he could move, he quickly threw three of his throwing knives at the guards and they all collapsed with the knives in their throats.

As soon as Ezio felt the power come he felt a Surge of pain explode in his mind and a voice shouting "**Not ready!"** Then he passed out once again.

Ezio woke breathing heavily; his two pupils were by his side and immediately jumped up. "Mentor we were so worried" exclaimed Niccoline. "I'm fine, where is Salvatore". "He's outside and he's also very worried". "He should be", murmured Ezio. Salvatore looked up from the ground and called "_Ezio, I'm so sorry, I didn't", "What you didn't think shouted Ezio, you didn't think about the people in Oromis's hut or the fact that you attacked your teacher". "I" _"Shut it" Ezio shouted out loud. Salvatore wisely zipped the lip while Ezio asked, _"Now why did you attack Gleadr?" Well he commented that I was puny and that you were pathetic," said Salvatore. "Don't you see it was a test?" _Ezio shouted in Salvatore's mind._ "One you failed with all the skills of a failure as well" "I'm not a failure_" Salvatore retaliated. _"Well stop acting like one,"_ said Ezio.

Salvatore suddenly leapt into the air, intending to fly away, but Ezio was ready for him and engaged his hook blade, which caught Salvatore's spike at the end of his tail. Ezio didn't have time to breathe before the breath was knocked out of him and he found he was up in the air looking down on loads of little trees. "Merda" he said and let go of Salvatore's tail.

Ezio fell down and rolled his body into a straight position as he freefell. He scanned the rapidly approaching ground until he spotted his hut, Engaging his parachute (which he had no idea would work under so much strain) he steered towards his hut, but once again he realised he was coming in too fast and he slammed through the flimsy wood of the doorway which, broke apart and landed in a heap on his bed, once again unconscious, but blissfully no visions of people getting executed or battlefields with smouldering corpses. Instead h=just blissful dreamless sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 15

Ezio awoke the next morning and finding himself covered with broken bits of door brushed himself down, he found a note which had been pinned to the door, but was now just a piece of wood, it said "Go to the elven training Yard one hour before your lessons with Oromis, bring your weapons and wits.

Ezio searched with is mind for Salvatore but found he couldn't actually feel him, "he must be so very far away", Ezio said to himself.

Ezio got ready and buckled on his armour that had been presented to him for being a master assassin. He reached down and touched where his throwing knives were. "Three missing, yet I thought it was just a vision" exclaimed Ezio. Deciding that he should keep this too himself Ezio set off for the training fields.

Ezio saw Eragon further up the trail and called out to him, Eragon with a look of glumness on his face turned round and saw Ezio running towards him. "We thought you and Salvatore had dissappeared off the face of the earth after that fight". "Only Salvatore" Ezio said.

Deciding to change the subject Ezio asked, "Awaiting this sparring match with much anticipation?". Groaning Eragon looked down at his feet and said "don't ask".

Arriving they both saw many whirling elves sparring with each other, one elf stepped out of a group of talking elves and ask walked towards them. "Greaatings the elf said, then switching to the usual elven greeting he acknowledged them again. Eragon returned the gesture while Ezio just bowed. Scowling at Ezio, the elf said my name is Vanir", he pointed to Eragon, "You shall be the first to train" he said. Eragon took out his sword and dulled it with the dulling spell.

Ezio decided he should aalso dull his weapons and he began to dull his weapons while Eragon took up a fighting position.

The fight began normaly and soon many people began to watch the struggling Eragon and the impatient Vanir. Soon Saphira turned up and asked Ezio "_What i miss?". _

Suddenly Eragon's back exploded in pain and he tried to get up, but Vanir kicked away his sword causing eragon to fall back down.

"I knew humans were weak" exclaimed Vair to the crowed, "but this is a pitiful hope we have of defeating the king if you can see and hope there at all". "Saphira must have been confused and chosen wrong, your no Rider". "At this Eragon tried to rise in anger, but Ezio came over and crouched down by his side. "Let me" he simply said. Whilst Saphira went over to Eragon, the crowed of elves parted as Ezio walked into the small ring.

"So Vanir, humans are weak then". "Pitufully weak" said Vanir. "I believe you are taunting me and eragon to make us angry, thus making us less cautious". "I'm simply stating a fact" said Vanir. "I also taunted my foes when i was young, but as i hear it you elves are slightly more grown up".

Vanir, with a face of anger charged Ezio, but before he coould swing his sword, he cried out in pain as he felt his leg break. He looked up, only to be staring at the point of his own sword. "Do that again, please said Ezio.

All the elves around Vanir moved back slightly, before some gave outraged cries and drew their swords, an elven woman attacked Ezio but he sidstepped, reachedd out and broke her wrist, moving forwards Ezio leaped up and kicked one elf in the chest using him as a spring board to kick another elf. Ezio, using vanirs sword, began to strike down the rapidly growing number of outraged elves in quick blows to the main pressure points which he had studies years before.

The number of unconcious or sleeping elves began to grow, until there was over one hundred around Ezio. Saphira and Eragon looked on in awe and amazement as Ezio, not taking one hit began to duel some of the best elves in Duweldervarden. Ezio lost track of time, it was simply slash stab, parry and soon he was standing alone amongst a bunch of unconcious or injured bodies.

He looked at Eragon and said "We may be slightly late for our lessons".

Suddenly, Vanir stood up and leaned against a pile of elves, he looked at Ezio and suddenly Ezio's hands fell to his sides and his jaw clenched shut. Vanir began to laugh, until he found he was feeling exahsted, he looked over at Ezio who suddenly stood up, looking refreshed and incredibly good for a guy who just beat two hundred elves in combat without magic.

"How?" asked Vanir, collapsing on the ground from exhaustion. "Some things even I don't understand, said Ezio. "But the way I see it, when you use magic you manipulate something and use it on our intended subject, thus creating a bridge of energy between you and the subject". "But once a bridge is opened, it can be crossed by the other, so I simply travel across it and take your energy rendering you hopless and adding to my strength. "What of the magic?" Asked Eragon. "Well I just push it off the bridge when I tevel across it, you really have no idea how weird it is" said Ezio.

"What do we do now" asked Eragon, getting up and receiving a crunch from his back.

"Slytha" said Ezio, waving his hand and causing all the elves to fall asleep. We should heal them all and lye them flat" said Ezio. "Healing them will take up too much energy, said Eragon. "If we need energy just ask and I'll take some from the elves". Nodding the two set to work".

Ezio was still finding it pretty cool that injuries like brocken ribs and legs could be mended with only a small amount of energy. "No more buying medicine!" he chuckled. Once finished lay the elves out straight and decided to leave sharpish. "They'll wake up in an hour or so" said Ezio.

"How did you fight so well?, you were faster than anything I've ever seen". "Everything felt normal to me, you know like I used to struggle with killing fifty Jannisarys, but now it's like nothing at all, it's like time slows down for me.

Eragon remembered an image from Ezio's mind, "They look well trained" said Eragon. "Yes, the sultans pride" said Ezio.

"Who was Sophia?" asked Eragon all of a sudden. Ezio stopped in the middle of the track, "probably the last person I had a chance to be happy with" said Ezio.

He continued walking down the track ahead of Eragon and Saphira. "_I feel sorry for the old one, he seems to have had and lost true love three times" _said Saphira.

"_The fact he can manipulate magic like that means he is probably our greatest ally". _Said Eragon. "_But if he were to be twisted and turned over to Galbatorix, then he would be our greatest enemy". "But he would never do that"_ said Eragon.

"_Would he?"_


	16. Chapter 16 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 16

Ezio and Eragon were having lessons with Oromis about three days after Salvatore had ran, or should we say, flown away. Ezio was learning the counteracts of spells with Eragon, ehich Eragon seemed to be soaking up like a sponge. Ezio noticed that Eragon was reading a lot more than he usually did, and that he wasn't complaining about meat as much.

"They may have turned him native" thought Ezio. Ezio looked over at his apprentices, who were making there own blowpipes for poisoned darts. They weren't as compact as the ones in Ezio's hidden blade but they would suffice until they officially reastablished the brotherhood, and found a blacksmith or a person who could damn well hit something hard.

Ezio was proud of Romano and Niccoline. Romano Strong and honest, Niccoline Sly and Courageous. What he liked about both of them was their ability to adapt and to never surrender. Ezio had to admit that in the two months he had gotten to know them that they were quite capable of defending themselves both mentally and physically. Ezio watched them both in the elves training yard everyday from the shadows, since he was'nt really welcome there anymore. They could defeat three elves nearly, always going back to back and picking them off as a team. Eragon still looked like a boy who had been given a dangerous weapon and didn't know how to use it.

His back had been causing him a lot of trouble lately, and ezio wondered if he would be crippled for life.

Sighing Ezio turned back to the Essay he had to write in the ancient language. "I'm too old for this" he murmered. Dipping his quill in he began to write about the duties of a Rider. Suddenly, a sharp amount of pain shot through his head and he spilled his ink all over the desk. "What's wrong Ezio?" "It's Salvatore somrthing isn't right". Eragon i need your permissio to ride Saphira, I believe that he is injured". "Are you sure?" asked Ezio. "Positive" said Ezio. "Fine but i'm coming along". "You know your Master is here" said Oromis. "We are sorry Oromis, we should have asked you first" said Ezio. "I never really understood why you don't call me Master like Eragon does". "It;s just, too Templery for my likeing"."What?" questioned Oromis. "Never mind" said Ezio.

"So have you ever flown before?" asked Eragon. "Well I did fly over Venice once, and I also flew over Forli and destroyed some Forges with flying machines that can spit fire. At this Saphira snorted in what Ezio believed was laughter. "_Flying machines that can spit fire, that would never happen". "Actually thanks to Leanardo, I know exactly how it all works and I tell you o wise Dragon, it works"._ "Who's Leanardo?" asked Eragon. "Long Story, besides I thought you examined my mind". "I don't try to remember every single detail of it". "Besides which, your mind has a lot of interesting memories in them, and to see and play them all through my head would be exhausting".

Once everyone was ready Saphira leapt into the air, which gave Ezio a shock and a thrill. "_This is Fantastico" _he exclaimed. "_I can beat your machines any day o wise and old one". _

Ezio pointed out the route he was tracking with is eagle vision to Saphira and very soon they were on their way. The fact that Ezio was flying so easily quickly lost it's enjoyment and soon things began get really boring.

"Tell me about the Apple of Eden" asked Eragon Ezio was surprised for a moment before saying "Secrets for the creed and only the creed. Eragon was worried by what he remembered of Ezio's mind. How the apple had taken out fifty men in a zone around Ezio, causing them to flee, turn on each other or for blood to explode from their eyes. Eragon shivered at the thought.

_"Perhaps some things are better off secret"_ he said to Saphira.

Ezio and Eragon kept flying through the night, which was wearing on, until Ezio saw by daybreak the end of the line and a very large plunge down. "This is where I get off" said Ezio. "eragon looked behind him, "were in the middle of the sky". "exactly" said Ezio, and he jumped.

Eragon watched as Ezio dived off of his dragon and after a couple of hundred metres, he opened his chute and flew across the forest, until he landed by a gigantic rock. The trail led into the rock so Ezio searched over it, until he found a hidden panel. Pushing it Ezio soon started to see a lot of shimmery light and his vision went dark for a moment, then when it came back on he was falling down a large chasm and into a white light. Ezio suddenly remembered the spell for up and yelled " ".

He began floating up slowly, which gave him time to clear his head and catch his breath. He was in a large caver that was for sure, and on the ground was a large white light and, from what Ezio could tell, many dead creatures and a lot of bones. Suddenly Ezio saw Salvatore suspended a couple of metres from the bottom of the chasm. "Hang on Salvatore" shouted Ezio. Ezio scanned where the wall was and saw that the energy was coming for a large pipe which was obscured by the wall. Ezio, now getting tired from holding himself up, foung a small pathway and set himself down on top of it. Ezio moved forward and at some stages of the path had to climb over and leap between beams. Soon he made it to the doorway, where there was a keyhole in the shape of an assassins blade.

Ezio opened up the door and stepped in, he immediately froze when he saw past a couple of fairly obvious Booby Traps, a pedestal in the centre of the room which was consumed by light, which to the common man might seem like nothing. But Ezio new the light and the symbols that were running up the wall to the pipe.

"Meio deio" he murmured.


	17. Chapter 17 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 17

Ezio didn't remember much, but he did remember that he said Meio Dio before blacking out. He was standing in the same chamber, still unable to move, "these are no ordinary visions". Ezio said to himself. "Ezio suddenly saw a man come into his line of sight.

"Is it ready?" the man asked. "It has been constructed, the only way over the path is to walk into the boobie traps". "Good" said the man. "Are you sure we should do this, I mean the technology here could… the Assassins could win the war against the". "No!" shouted the man. "Not like this, if our purpose is to lose this fight then so be it, I won't reapeat the mistake our ancestors made".

Suddenly Ezio's vision flickered gold and he was standing once again in the same chamber, plus a couple of centuries ageing.

Ezio scanned everything with his eagle vision but found that it told him to walk into a nearby booby tape that Ezio was sure would scewer him. "I'm insane" he said to no one. With that he stepped forward and excpected his leg to get a spear through it. Instead there was nothing, so Ezio took another couple of steps and eventually he was at the pedestal.

Ezio looked at the glowing orb with despair. "Why me" he siaghed. He reached out with his hand towrds the Piece Of Eden and found that he could stop the light field holding Salvatore and a hundred dead insects and other unfortunate creatures. Ezio accessed it with experienced ease and soon Salvatore was on the floor of the cavern.

Ezio lokked at the new piece of Eden that he had found, "I must not let this world know of the exsistance of the Pieces of Eden, otherwise it might cause more tyrants to make a grab for power.

Ezio looked into the folds of the piece of Eden and then something clicked in his mind and his vision went golden.

Ezio was in the same room but with golden walls, and striding up to him was a person that looked hust like Minerva cloaked in silver lighting. "Greetings" said the silver figure. "You have found it just as planned for it has been forseen". "Who are you" asked Ezio. "Your guide". "My guide for what?" asked Ezio.

"Have you had strange visions of things in which you felt you could move but were never able to?". "Yes" said Ezio. "You have seen much of our races tools and secrets, now here is one more, We origanally came from this world because we destroyed it, devestated it, much like your race in your world will soon enough". "What?" asked Ezio.

"The point is we deemed this world, our home unfit, so we built huge generators with which we harnessed the power of the suns and using it, channeled it into the Pieces of Eden". "There power was immense and dangerous at first, so we moved the majority of the power into one orb which we then used to open a gateway to another world,

leaving this one to die and decay. "Millenia passed and the people in your world forgot about this world, then the war came, and we rediscovered the secrets of old and used them to our advantage". "We captured so many war criminals from your race, and we sent them through the portal, we failed to recognize the signs that this world wasn't stable either and as you know we all nearly died out". We hid this piece of Eden until we could find one to activate it, the right person, a determined person".

"But what about this Desmond" asked Ezio, "Isn't he supposed to save the world". "You both have parts to play to save your worlds". "So what is mine?" asked Ezio.

"hen you died the Apple in the corner of the room is the tool which we used to cross time and space". "It repaired your fragile body and it teleported you to this world, and to the nearest place on the edge of the world","Farthen Dur" said Ezio.

"The power is within you, this will help you ulock it's secrets" she said, and touched Ezio on the forehead. Suddenly everything seemed clear to Ezio, all this knowledge he had been searching for, all these answers. "So that is why the sky is blue" he said.

"It is done, I can do no more my power is gone, goodluck and find the other's".

"Wait I need your", but she was already gone and Ezio was alone with the little orb in his hands. _"What in the name of Christo just happened?" _asked Salvatore.

Ezio looked down to where Salvatore was, before leaping and hovering with his new inventory of knowledge. It seemed that the ancient language was a safer way of channeling ones magic, so Ezio just directed it towards the intended subject, him.

All this knowledge was really too much and Ezio could'nt believe much of it. _"The stars are suns like our". "Man shall go to the moon". "I'm a descendant of Altair!"_

"_Ezio you're not making any sense" _said Salvatore.

Ezio shut off the stream of flowing knowledge that he had been rewarded with and scanned the bottom of the caverns walls until he found a large exit. Ezio pushed a hidden switch and the tunnel opened. "Fogo" he thought, and fire appeared in his hands, "this is so much easier than before, I don't know how everyone thinks not concentrating on words is dangerous.

They walked along the tunnel until they found another doorway, Ezio opened this one as well and the two emerged into a large chamber which had an Assassin symbol on it. "_Is this another HQ just like the one in Farthen Dur" "Salvatore, now that we've found a way out you have some explaining to do" said Ezio._

"_Look Ezio, I'm sorry for trying to defend our honour, next time I'll try hard not to defend it ok". "That's not, let, just promise you won't run away again". "By the way how did you get stuck in that energy field?" "I just found an interesting looking rock and pressed my snout up against it, then it opened a hole in the groud and I fell, then you came along and that's about it"._

"_The chances of you finding an interesting rock in a forest that stretches as far as the eye can see and it leading to a Piece of Eden and an Assassin HQ is not even on the chances of list"._

"_Well it did look pretty interesting" _Salvatore retorted.

Ezio sighed very deeply.


	18. Chapter 18 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 18

After the finding and discovering Salvatore, the new Apple and the Assassins new HQ. Ezio tried to find a way to the surface only to find that the tunnels were all blocked and that using magic would be too hard.

"I must rebuild this sometime" Ezio said to himself. Ezio looked everywhere but couldn't find an exit. He did however find some special armour that was made with gold and had fletching of white in it.

"_Ezio come quickly,"_ said Salvatore. Ezio quickly ran over to where Salvatore was in the central chamber. "_Look at the centre of the floor"._ Ezio scanned the floor and seeing nothing looked up at Salvatore. "I can't see a thing," he said aloud.

Salvatore grumbled and tapped his foot where he had indicated and suddenly, part of the floor raised to show a small pedestal. It seemed to remind Ezio of a place in which you would put an apple, so Ezio took his apple and put it in the centre.

Suddenly a brilliant amount of light spilled out of the pedestal, and a gigantic roar echoed around the room. "Sound waves" said Ezio with his new knowledge. Wave he thought, it looks nothing like a wave. Suddenly a gigantic screeching filled his ears and it was replaced by the twittering of birds and the gentle ruffle of trees in a gentle breeze.

Ezio asked, "Do you know where we are and where is our star?" Salvatore looked at Ezio surprised for a moment, he then said _Why the sudden rhyming?" "I don't know," _said Ezio. _"Well don't do it again for you can't even find suitable words to rhyme" _said Salvatore. "LOL" said Ezio. "_What" _asked Salvatore. "I'm sorry, LOL is a new word in this gift of knowledge that was given to me, and I still have much to learn". _"What does, never mind". _Said Salvatore, shaking his big head.

Ezio hid away the knowledge again and took to scanning where they were, "This look like a collapsed Assassin HQ" said Ezio. _"That's not all," said Salvatore. "I can see smoke over the treetops". "We should check that out". "Wait Ezio, what was that?" "Well that should be obvious it's a short range teleporter". "A short rap what?, never mind" said Salvatore"._

Ezio began to walk towards the smoke when Salvatore asked, _"where are you going Ezio?"_

Confused, Ezio spun round and replied _"We are going to examine the source of that smoke". "Well you won't get there until winter if you walk" Salvatore chuckled. "Climb on my back, I'm sure that I can carry you there and not tire". "Are you sure you're strong enough". _

Getting bored with the conversation, Salvatore decided to take the initiative and grabbed Ezio with his talons and leapt into the air. _"It looks like a settlement,"_ said Ezio. "_There are people near the edge of the wood, land and see what's the problem"._

"_Those humans are more likely to respond violently and I, what?"_ Salvatore asked looking down at his Talons to where Ezio was supposed to be._ "He's going to kill me"_

"I'm going to kill him," Ezio shouted over the roar of the wind.

He concentrated on going up whilst he tapped into his magic, "Just like hallway with doors" Ezio thought. Ezio started to slow down until he was hovering and he set himself down on the ground as gently as he could.

"_Salvatore stay where you are and circle high above, and don't you dare to complain or so help me" Ezio shouted through their connection. "Easy Ezio, you're giving me a headache which will make you have one as well"._

Ezio decided to head in the direction that the smoke was, and after ten minutes he arrived at a village or a fortress, for the entire area had large tree walls around it and brambles trailing everywhere.

Ezio heard some arguing in the distance and decided to go and check it out. A rather strong voice was at the centre of a large crowed on the edge of a thick forest which Ezio had walked through was saying "How can they carry that much ale with them?, it'll hold us back". "It will help morale Roran, you'll be surprised" said a gruff voice,

"Trust me Horst, after everything that's happened I can't be surprised any… who's that?" Said the voice, which belonged to a boy brown haired boy with grey eyes and a complexion that looked extremely like Eragon's, so much so that Ezio blurted out "Eragon".

"What did you say?" asked Roran, drawing his hammer and stepping towards Ezio.

"Sorry, It's just you look exactly like Eragon is he a relative or, I know!" Ezio exclaimed. "You're his cousin, yes Roran Garrowson and" suddenly Ezio remembered that he was dead from Eragon's memories. "I'm sorry for your loss".

Roran who was suspicious was now extremely alert, "You're a spy of the empire, and you aren't from this village". Suddenly men surrounded Ezio with makeshift weapons, swords and spears. "Look Roran I understand that there may be some suspicion about your father's death and Eragon's quick departure, so I'll show you" said Ezio, lunging forward and placing a hand on Roran's forehead.

Roran dropped his hammer as a flood of some of Ezio and Eragon's memories flooded into him, how Eragon hid Saphira, how he had tried to save Garrow, how he had fled to be taught by Brom and hunt his father's killers, the Raz'ac and pretty much everything up to his tutoring in Ellesmera. He also saw some of Ezio's memories, minus the things Ezio needed to keep secret.

All the men in the village immediately lunged at Ezio, who flew up into the air to avoid the spears and pitchforks. "Stop" shouted Roran, he's a friendly. "He has bewitched you Roran!" Horst cried. "No, it's ok he's a friend of Eragon's".

At this everyone looked at Roran in puzzlement, "how do you know?" asked someone. "He told me through telepathy" said Roran. "What?" asked Horst.

"Eragon had to leave because of that blue stone he had found, it was a dragon egg and now he's a rider and fights for the Varden and has killed a shade and Ezio is also a Rider" Roran said, talking quickly. "If he's a Rider where's his dragon?" asked a man laden with many barrels of beer.

"_This is your queue Salvatore," _said Ezio_._

"_Salvatore" _Ezio said, _"Hurry up or I'm going to die!"_

Suddenly Salvatore landed in the centre of the crowd, beating his huge wings to keep everyone back and roaring really loud.

"Told you," said Ezio.


	19. Chapter 19 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 19

All the villagers who were before angry with Roran and Eragon and afraid of the wrath of the Empire finally gained some hope and new goals to strive for. Besides which, they had a Rider now to escort them all the way to Teirim.

Ever since Roran had told Ezio where they were Ezio had immediately remembered from the brief studies of the Alagaesian map that they were about as far from the Varden that they could be.

"Teirim must have a ship to take us there" Roran told Ezio, as they hiked up a hill amid the tangles of the forest. "_Why don't we telemort them to a HQ like we found out" _suggested Salvatore._ "The word is teleport, and there are flaws in your plan Salvatore for one it isn't something I fully understand, for another we couldn't fit that may through, and finally we must keep the existence of the Apple secret, lest this land fall into the same controlled frenzy as my land". _

"_It's only a suggestion" _Salvatore shrugged his large shoulders.

"It will take a couple of weeks to reach Teirim," said Roran. "Great, I love walking," said Ezio. "We'll take a barge once we reach Narda actually" said Roran

After six days of hard walking with the villagers and living on small rations of food, they finally reached Narda. Roran asked Ezio to accompany him and two others into Teirim to scout out a ship. Ezio recognized the large man called Horst and an old women who he believed was called Gertrude,

The four walked towards the gate of the city where they saw two guards checking the miserable trickle of people flowing into the city. "We all need to make up false names," Roran said. "Ezio you'll be, where is Ezio". "He's disappeared," said Horst. Roran looked over the gate just in time to see Ezio leap over it, right in front of the guards that were looking at and area with low hanging smoke. The others decided to hurry on in and not attract any attention.

Ezio saw the posters of Roran and Eragon and decided to rip them all down. He also was able to find a man called Clovis to take them to Teirim. Ezio then looked for Roran somewhere in the city.

"I've chartered a ship for us" said Ezio upon finding Roran. "How'd you get him to accept taking an entire village?" asked Roran. "I have my ways," said Ezio. In truth Ezio was kind of ashamed because he had used the Apple to change Clovis's mind.

They got back to the camp to rest for the night before they would make the journey to Teirim. Ezio sat on a tree stump and looked through the seemingly endless amount of knowledge, which he now possessed. "What does it stand for" asked Roran.

"What" asked Ezio. "The Teardrop on your belt" said Roran, "What does it stand for". "It stands for the Assassins Creed" Ezio replied. "What Creed" asked Roran. Ezio thought for a moment before shrugging that this was Eragon's cousin. "I would prefer you keep this information to yourself" said Ezio. He began to explain the Creed, what they stood for, what they did and what they protect and serve. "We stand above all else for freedom of will and peace" said Ezio. Roran nodded a couple of times staring off into the distance. "Do you rescue people who have been taken by force as well" said Roran. "Yes said Ezio, if we can".

"Can I join?" asked Roran. Ezio looked at him. Slightly stunned. "You wish to join and live by the creed," asked Ezio. "Yes" replied Roran "I have lost a loved one to the Raz'ac and now I have a chance to learn how to properly kill them". "The Assassins are a big commitment to everyone Roran, sometimes it can take up your life". "I don't care, as long as I avenge my father and save my beloved," said Roran standing tall and strong.

"I cannot accept Roran, Eragon would never allow it and the Assassins don't stand for revenge". "Please Ezio, allow me to train under you" Roran pleaded. "I'm sorry Roran" Ezio said, getting up and walking towards the centre of the camp.

Roran cast his eyes downwards, then he got to his knees and drew his hammer "I think you don't want me to join up because I'm Eragon's cousin and I might get broken, well I can look after myself". Ezio turned sharply and looked at Roran with his withered old eyes, don't do it boy". " I am not a boy" shouted Roran, "I am Roran Stronghammer and I command you to fight me!". The villagers crowded around them in a circle in a curious silence. "If you insist" said Ezio, drawing his dagger and taking a stance. "Shall we say first blood" said Roran. "So be it" said Ezio.

Roran swung his hammer at Ezio's knee but Ezio dodged to his left and stabbed Roran in the arm, although only the tip of the dagger punctured his skin. "I believe the fight is mine" said Ezio. Roran suddenly swung his hammer at Ezio, "we said first blood" cried Ezio. "Yes I've yet to wound you".

Roran followed his swing with a couple of jabs which Ezio easily parried and then wanting to dissuade Roran and end the fight he stabbed Roran in the same arm, this time it sank into his flesh in full, drawing large amounts of blood and causing Roran significant pain. "He grunted and dropped to one knee for a moment although the wound wasn't aimed at any vital arteries it still covered Roran's arm in blood. Ezio sheathed his bloodied dagger and began to walk away. But Roran got up and called him back "I still need your blood" he shouted out loudly.

Ezio was getting annoyed with him and ran at him, he leaped over Roran and with his Hook blade threw him over his shoulder where he crashed into a tree. Ezio raised his voice until he was nearly shouting "leave it boy". But Roran got up again and picked up his hammer, needing both hands to support it he nearly dropped it. He mumbled something through his split lip and began shuffling over to Ezio.

Ezio got angry and with an explosive fist hit Roran square in the face, breaking his nose. But Roran held strong and stayed upright. Ezio decided to officially finish this and he hit him again and again and again, until he was nothing but a heap on the floor.

"_Christo Ezio Stop" _cried Salvatore through their link. Eragon suddenly looked down at Roran and realized he had half killed the man. "I'm so sorry Roran" Ezio said walking away. Ezio heard a murmur from the crowed of people who had gathered and looked back at Roran who got shakily to his knees with his hammer hanging limply from one of his hands. "You're going to have to kill me to make me stop" Roran told Ezio.

"Why do you never give up Roran" asked Ezio. "As you said, being an Assassin is a big commitment, one I will never give up until the day I die or the day the world is at peace". Ezio looked at Roran's hunched and broken form and saw something in the boy that he saw in himself when he was that age.

"You once hunted for revenge as well Ezio" he told himself, "why be such a hypocrite".

Ezio went over to Roran and whispered into his ear.

"So be it Roran, you are now committed to the Assassins, but training under me is not easy and it there will be a time when you feel like dieing, so when that happens use your amazing endurance and never give up. But if you die, Eragon will probably never forgive me.

"Thank you" said Roran, collapsing into a heap now that he had won.

Everyone was quiet, except for a boy called Narvafell who shouted, "that was intense".


	20. Chapter 20 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 20

After Ezio healed Roran's wounds he went over to his tree stump and sat, pondering at what had just occurred, Ezio had met determined people before, either beside or beneath his blade. But Roran was something new to Ezio, the other thing plaguing his mind was the fact that he had gotten so angry with Roran and nearly killed the man who at one point could hardly lift his head so much as swing a hammer.

Ezio retreated into himself, refusing to talk to Salvatore and not looking at any of the villagers. At one point in the night when everyone was asleep except for the sentries Ezio crept towards Roran's tiny tent and took his hammer. Then he passed by the lookouts and headed on into town.

He scaled the wall and walked into town, looking for a blacksmith's that was still open, finding one that was closing he paid the man a substantial amount of gold from his pouch and took to the Anvil. Ezio found some coal, Iron and Limestone and started to melt it down until he poured the metals into a long, thin mould and waited. He took a golden scale from his pouch and put it into the fire, which he had to heat to incredible temperatures using magic to make the scale meld into the now steel.

He then beat it and folded it until it was very strong and had a golden tinge to it. He then worked on the hammer removing the wooden and leather handle and repairing minor cracks in it. He then put wards on it so it could never break or crack unless under a considerable amount of strain. By the end Ezio held a weapon close to a maul and probably even more deadly. Ezio then made a basic metal Spadular and began to put out the fires of the Blacksmith's furnaces. Ezio had to leave more money for the materials he had used and he walked out of the Blacksmith's.

He sighed, his job wasn't finished yet. He had to break into a sewers to get some grey linen which was considerably hard as nobody, not even sewer's seemed to be able to afford it in this small coastal settlement. He found some and left the remaining money from his pouch on the counter of the store.

His next task took hours and at one point Ezio thought he heard a donkey cry after a huge shriek. Paying no attention however, Ezio continued sewing until night turned into morning and the birds started cheeping.

"Finished" Ezio said, sitting up from his seat atop a rooftop. "Now let's see his face".

Ezio made his way back to camp and climbed a tree to look at the villager's first. They all seemed to be searching for something. Ezio dropped down and walked over to Roran. "How do you fare today?". "Not good Ezio" replied Roran "Do you know anything about the disappearance of my hammer".

"Yes, I took your hammer and destroyed it for it was a clumsy weapon," said Ezio.

Roran looked at him in disbelief, he literally was at a loss for words.

"But it has gone to good use for your new weapon" said Ezio unveiling the hammer from under his cloak.

Roran looked at his hammer, now made to defend him as well as to crush peoples skulls. "We can't have Stronghammer letting his guard down now can we" said Ezio.

Roran was stunned and looked at Ezio "How did you get this". "I didn't" replied Ezio "I made it".

Ezio then presented Roran his cloak and small piece of armour which he changed into and then Ezio gave him one lesson to learn, "The tenants of the creed must be obeyed or else you will have no place in the brotherhood". Roran listened as Ezio talked for an hour about the tenants before Roran asked, "Are there other Assassins?". "Yes" Ezio replied but they are in Du Weldervarden, we shall see them again though".

"Did you recruit them?". "Yes, I did their names are Nicoline and Romano and after three weeks they were nearing the eighth rank of the Assassins.

All the villagers left the next day and Salvatore took to the air, circling the people and looking out for anyone who came close to the party of people. Ezio talked with some of the villagers including Horst, who wanted to know about the way he forged the rod and everything about the metal.

"_We need Blacksmith's for the Brotherhood" _Ezio said to Salvatore_ "Perhaps on day we should take him up on it". _Once everyone and their belongings were safely and securely in the barge, the old sailor by the name of Clovis started heading for Teirim, only a couple of days away for Narda and the sailing was a lot nicer in this good weather.

Ezio instructed Eragon on some of the creeds history and the weapons that they and soon he would use. Soon they had arrived at Teirim after a couple of stops and pauses. Clovis set them down at the side of the beach and the villagers unloaded their things and stepped off the barge.

Roran and Ezio went off into Teirim to find a ship to take them to the Varden. Ezio remembered Jeod from Eragon's memories and decided they should ask him what to do. They asked around until they found Jeod's house next to a weird shop, which looked as if it had closed.

They knocked at the door and after a brief moment and a lot of shouting from the other side it opened up to reveal a man that had not slept for a couple of nights.

"Go away I have nothing left to auction off today thank you". "Jeod Longshanks?".

"Yes" said the man. "We need to talk to you about a boy called Eragon that passed by here".

Jeod backed away slightly with a look of fear in his eyes. "I don't understand what you". "It's ok" Ezio said before he could utter another word, "We need to hire a boat to get to the Varden is all". "One does not simply walk into the Varden!" exclaimed Jeod.

"Can they if they are a new dragon rider and the cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer?" asked Ezio. Jeod looked at them for a moment and then gasped upon studying Roran more closely. If it's just the two of you then it should be easy to acquire a", "It's not the two of us," said Roran "It's about two hundred people".

Jeod looked at him quizzically, believing it to be a joke. "You're not serious are you?" asked Jeod after a few moments of awkward silence. When I was forced to flee Carvhall, I kind of took the entire village with me" shrugged Roran.

There aren't any ships large enough around this time of year so I'm afraid I can't help you". Ezio looked at Roran who looked downcast, "Is there anything?". "Well, there is an empire cargo ship called the Dragon Wing but you'd have to pirate it and sail it down the Jiet River which is impossibly dangerous at this time of year".

"Where is this ship?" asked Ezio. "Just three blocks away, but there is about twenty guards guarding it and..". "Can you get sailors to pilot the ship?" asked Eragon.

"Great, Roran gather the villagers and both of you make your way to the Port when the moon is highest".

"What are you going to do?" asked Jeod. "Just take over an Empire Ship and help two hundred people escape while blowing up the cities fleet". Said Ezio

"Ezio, your out of your mind maluco, serioso". "Salvatore get a head start to the Varden in Farthen Dur, they might need your help and inform Nasuada of what has happened".

"_Are you going to be ok here?"_ asked Salvatore

"_Hey I'm Epic" Ezio chuckled through their link. "What the hell is…, never mind" _said Salvatore as he launched himself from the villager's camp and into the air.


	21. Chapter 21 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 21

Ezio stalked along the tops of a tower overlooking the small Port where three ships nestled into their Piers. One at the other side of the Port, the others right next to the tower "Perfect" said Ezio.

He climbed to the sill of an open window and sung a guard out of the window, stabbing him with his hick blade. The man didn't make a sound being all too surprise about falling to his death.

Ezio went inside the Tower and began to climb down the spiral steps to his target. He reached the bottom and threw two throwing knives at two guards guarding the door. He took out a tripwire Thunder bomb and placed it on by the door, then he put a fuse bomb with about a seconds worth of fuse and placed in the central support beam of the tower. Then he headed back upstairs and using magic, he flew high into the air t the next tower that overlooked the Dragon Wing and waited.

After about an hour, he glided down from his perch and walked onto the pier holding the Dragon Wing. Two guards saw him and were about to say halt, but before they could Ezio stabbed them both in the throats with his blades and they dropped to the floor, gurgling as their life drained from them.

Ezio got onto the deck of the Dragon Wing and took out his knife, proceeding to slit every guards throat. His last stop was the captain's cabin, where about seven guards were going through the maps. "Ezio kicked down the door and drawing his crossbow, shot the Captain in the head.

The other guard grabbed their weapons and pointed them at Ezio. Ezio disarmed the first guard of his sword and then decapitated him with his own weapon, he proceeded with a quick jab to the head of the next guard. He slashed the other guard's chest and finally cut down his remaining companions.

Ezio looked down at himself and realized that he was covered in blood. "I look like some demon," he said aloud.

Ezio proceeded to take all the dead men and throw them over board and into the sea. As he finished up a large party came running down the Pier. "We should go," shouted Roran, running swiftly down the Pier with the rest of the villagers. "Where's Jeod" shouted Ezio. "I don't know," shouted back Roran.

"Get everyone in and get the men to guard the Dragon Wing," said Ezio, stepping off of the boat. "Where are you going?" asked Roran. "To buy some time," said Ezio, drawing his sword.

He stood alone on the Pier, watching a charge of about fifty soldiers armed with axe, sword and spears. How he pitied them. Ezio charged at them, holding his sword up high and using what little knowledge he knew of his, abilities prayed that he wasn't about to kill everyone.

He went into the doors of his mind and opened one that should never be opened lightly. Suddenly everything was as clear as light and Ezio could see every little detail of the soldiers. He then opened another door and time seemed to slow down as he charged.

He began slicing at the soldiers and they began to fly away in chunks and pieces as he massacred them, but Ezio was feeling a sense of horror in his mind for he could see everything within the history of these men. The generations before them, the generations ahead of them and their entire lives. And he couldn't stop, no matter what as if the power had him fixed in one place. He tried desperately to move or do something but he just sliced, stabbed and cut his way through the men until there was nothing but crumpled bodies and limbs.

Ezio felt something explode in his mind and he cried out in pain and dropped to the floor. Everything was back to normal except for his conscience. "Ezio get on the boat Jeod's men have arrived", shouted Roran. Ezio limped to the boat, all the time clutching his head in sheer agony.

He stumbled onto the boat before everyone began to cheer, causing his head to hurt even more. "Shut it all of you!" he bellowed. Everyone went silent before there was a gasp from someone in the crowed. "Ezio you're bleeding from your ears" said Roran.

Ezio touched his ears and found his warm hot and sticky blood. Groaning, he stumbled down the stairs of the dragon Wing to the deck below, ignoring Roran's worried prattling.

He flung open the Captains Room and looked inside at about twenty people or so, "Get out" he murmured. Everyone looked from him to each other. "Now!" he shouted loudly, and everyone scrambled away. Ezio shut the door and blocked it with magic. He settled down in the Captains chair and tried to halt the flow of blood from his ears with magic.

He only made it worse and soon he was sinking into unconsciousness, but he wasn't really.

Ezio got up from his chair his headache now fine and looked around the room of the ship. But the ship was no more; instead he was standing in a room with a large pane of glass behind him. He saw that the desk had a black square on it, he tapped it and it came up with a moving painting of a person talking about religion.

Ezio gasped and got up out of his chair, "Am I in the future?" he wondered out loud, as he looked around the room. He walked outside a grey door marvelling that someone would make a door such a boring colour as he looked outside.

He saw a load of grey metal things with pulsing lights on the floor below him and a large triangle, which was made up of three rectangles on the wall. He had seen that symbol before, in the apples visions. Gasping Ezio checked his pouch for the apple and found it still there. "I should check it more," he thought to himself.

Suddenly alarm bells began to ring louder than anything Ezio had ever heard the likes of before and he quickly ran back to his chair with the large pane of glass. Looking out he could see large building that had more glass and below him metal carriages with more glass. "What is it with these people and glass?" Ezio said to himself.

Suddenly the door burst open and a man in blue advanced on him with a silver pole that looked a bit like a stick. "Sir put all of your weapons down and put your hands behind your back or I shall detain you," said the man.

Ezio looked at the stick, then at the weapons on his body. "You cannot be serious," he said.

The man took a confident step forward and Ezio lunged out with his dagger and stabbed the man in the gut. He gasped at the same time Ezio's head exploded in pain and he was standing in the Captains cabin with a dieing man from another time or even another world.

Ezio crouched down and asked the man "what years is it?" the confused and dieing man answered 2012. Ezio stabbed him in the head with his hidden blade and the man passed into the void.

"2012" Ezio whispered to himself.

"This is insane he said".

"Ezio they're sending their ships after us" said Roran from behind the door. "Don't worry Roran" said Ezio from behind the door, that problem should fix itself.

True enough Ezio knew that they would send archers up to the Towers to shoot them with their arrows, but as the first archer stepped through the door he blew up half of the towers base, also igniting the fuse bomb which blew up the support beam, causing the tower to fall onto the two ships docked in Port and eradicating them completely.

Ezio sighed with relief that the archers got to the tower before the boats were sent after them.


	22. Chapter 22 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 22

"Ezio" shouted Roran from above deck. Ezio got up from a sack of potatoes and ran up the steps to the Dragon Wings Deck. Ezio emerged onto the top of the deck to find that they were in a whirling storm just on the horizon of the city. "Ezio it's the Raz'ac!" shouted Roran.

Ezio looked up at the sky to see a large bat out of hell like creature flying towards them. Ezio threw fire at them but it just sailed over their head harmlessly. "I can't aim in this storm," said Ezio. "Can't you conjure up lightning or something?" shouted Roran over the roar of the waves.

"Too much energy and I can't focus enough," shouted Ezio. The creature was getting really close now and Ezio was beginning to panic at the thought of those claws and beak smashing into the hull. The creature attacked the mast of the ship and half the sail got torn away.

Ezio was not sure what to do, so he kept throwing fire, trying to keep the creature back. The creature bit into the hull of the ship and there were shouts of panic from below. "For gods sake Ezio do something!" shouted Roran. Ezio huffed thinking, "I'm going to regret this one day".

He took out the Apple; it glowed in the raining and churning blackness. Ezio held the Apple high and it released a large wave of golden energy, which blinded the creature. The creature screamed and began to fly away at a hurried pace.

Ezio sighed and put the Apple away. Roran looked at him flabbergasted, "What?" he simply said. Ezio just shook his head and went below deck, dismissing any questions for now.

Ezio awoke the next day and found that it was a calm day and that everyone was on top deck and enjoying the calm and peaceful sun. Ezio noticed Roran lying on the floor next to his hammer. "Get up" said Ezio, kicking Roran lightly with his boot. "Why?" asked Roran? Ezio sighed and said, "You're supposed to be training to be an Assassin".

"Roran got up sluggishly and picked up his hammer, "Today I will teach you an exercise that can get your body up and moving which I learned from the Elves". Roran gestured around the boat "Where do you intend to practice?" he asked. Ezio walked to the front of the boat and told the ten people there to move.

Fearing Ezio, they complied. "There space" said Ezio. Roran sighed and moved next to Ezio. "Do what I do" instructed Ezio as he began to slowly twist and turn his body. Roran did as he did but winced in pain as his shoulder made him stop. "What's wrong with your shoulder?" asked Ezio. "The Raz'ac bit it" said Roran.

Ezio signalled him to show his injury and as he did Ezio gasped. "You should have shown me this sooner" said Ezio as he began to heal the deep and troubling wound. Ezio shook off the tiredness from performing the healing magic. He asked Roran how he felt and Roran told him it felt like new.

"Right, I think that we've warmed up enough so I want you to give me your weapon" asked Ezio. Roran complied and Ezio dulled it down so it wouldn't smash him. "Ezio why don't you say the words of the ancient language?" asked Roran. "From now on you call me Mentor and in answer to your question I don't need to," said Ezio.

He handed Roran his hammer and dulled his own blade then took up a defence stance, pointing this out to Roran. Roran mimicked his stance and Ezio began to show different points of defending and attacking. Ezio then made Roran climb the mast of the ship while Ezio timed him; finally they sparred when it started to become night.

The next week of calm travelling was pretty much the same and Roran progressed quickly through these studies.

Ezio was wondering on the information the moving or holographic image as it was called, gave to him. He kept looking at one simple piece of information, the ability to traverse time and space for a short amount of time.

Suddenly Ezio focused on the distance with his eagle vision and saw a large dust cloud on the line of the distance. Looking closely Ezio saw a large blue blob circling the battlefield.

"Everyone, Prepare for Battle!" shouted Ezio.

Everyone got together his or her spears, which were covered in tar and stood in a straight file on the top of the deck. Roran, garbed in Assassins gear did a quick few test swings with his hammer before he came over and stood by Ezio.

As the boat pulled up on the shore Eragon and Saphira swooped low as to check it out. _"It's okay Eragon," _said Ezio _"Carvhall is here to help"._ Ezio sensed surprise from Eragon but it was quickly vanquished as a red dragon and rider appeared from the clouds.

Ezio wished Salvatore was here but realized that he must have flown all the way to Farthen Dur. Suddenly the boats hull crunched against the ground and Ezio roared "Forward!". Everyone charged the plains where the Varden were battling the Empire and Ezio saw flaming spears fly over his head and bury themselves in command tents. "They think were reinforcements," thought Ezio.

Suddenly a commander and a full battalion of soldiers came at there small party. Ezio and some others charges and Ezio leaped over the line of soldiers and sliced the Commanders throat with his hidden blade. This caused the soldiers in the line to turn around thinking they were being attacked in the rear causing the line to be devastated by the charging villagers.

Ezio ran through the tents, killing anyone in his way and trying to keep Eragon in sight. Ezio suppressed an "Oooh" when Eragon leaped off of Saphira and sliced the Red Dragons foreleg.

After killing wave after wave of soldiers Ezio emerged behind the Empire's army and out into the old battlefield.

Eragon suddenly dropped out of the sky and landed on the ground three hundred metres away. Whilst Saphira battled the red dragon above, Eragon began to duel the Red Rider. After a short time it seemed obvious that Eragon would lose so Ezio sped up towards the fight. Eragon was on the floor with his sword in the other Riders hand and a look of utter defeat as the Rider who had black hair laughed at him as Saphira was held above by use of magic.

Ezio drew his sword and Stoll towards the boy mocking Eragon. Suddenly the boy turned around and Ezio noticed the glint of Power in the Boys eyes, one he had seen in many a Templers.

"Brave" murmured the boy, "do you know who I am?" he asked. Ezio shook his head slightly and the boy laughed. "I am Murtargh Morzansson and if you don't run now, then I'm going to kill you!".


	23. Chapter 23 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 23

Ezio looked at the boy with the same look he gave to his targets, the one where many had looked at and immediately fled while some had stood and fought. Murtargh was going to stand and fight, so Ezio was going to give him one hell of a fight.

Ezio lunged at the boy who parried the sword with considerable ease and countered Ezio who dodged out of the way. "The boy's good" thought Ezio. But Ezio had seen it before, young people even himself at one stage could get overconfident when their foe was obviously being beaten. So Ezio began to miss a few blocks here and there and start pacing back.

Murtargh grinned as the sword flew out of Ezio's hand. Eragon looked up at Ezio in shock that he had lost to Murtargh after showing that he could best hundreds of elves.

Murtargh held Zar'oc in both his hands and positioned it by Ezio's heart, "any final words?" Murtargh asked. "Just that you aren't your fathers son inside" said Ezio.

Murtargh blinked in surprise for a moment, which gave Ezio all the time he needed to bring his hidden blade up to his chest and flick the sword away from him. Murtargh stumbled back and Ezio stabbed him in the arm while disarming him of his weapon.

Murtargh cried out and fell to his knees, his Dragon Roaring above him. "Why do you serve Galbatorix?" asked Ezio. "I don't serve him by choice you imbecile! he has my true name". "You seemed to enjoy the power you have been given," said Ezio.

Murtargh looked up at Ezio with his Grey eyes, "I relished in it," he said.

Ezio sighed, he had hoped to have saved Murtargh but after what he had just said "Resta em pace" murmured Ezio, raising the sword to deal the killing blow.

Suddenly Ezio's vision flickered gold and he gasped and dropped the sword as he was standing on top of one of the large tall buildings from 2012. Ezio's head exploded in pain making him stagger back, while he did so Murtargh grabbed Eragon's sword and stalked towards Ezio, Ezio ignored the pain and brought up his hidden blades to defend himself from Murtargh's heavy swings. They exchanged blows that could have severed men in two for about half a minute before Ezio began to gain the upper hand.

But again the pain in his head intensified and his vision flickered gold and they were now standing on a brick building while explosions echoed all around and Ezio saw a symbol that he thought was supposed to be the symbol of peace surrounded by red.

Murtargh swung at him again, causing Ezio to stumble back many steps and loose his footing at various points. The pain in Ezio's head was unbearable and very soon Murtargh was gaining the upper hand.

Suddenly Ezio's vision flickered again and it felt like his head had acid poured all over it, he screamed and Murtargh stepped back from the ear wrenching noise. Ezio looked around him and saw they were standing on the tall buildings again. But these were aged beyond normal and all their windows had been knocked out. It was like some demon had ripped the life of the busy place of 2012.

Suddenly Ezio gasped as a new pain was added to the one in his head, Murtargh had stabbed Ezio in the stomach and Ezio watched as his vision flickered a horrible blood red and he tumbled into darkness.

Ezio sat up and saw they were back in Alagaesia. He looked around at everything with a new look, everything looked darker and Ezio looked down and saw a figure in pure black with yellow eyes. "Demon" he screamed leaping onto it. Ezio was about to go for his dagger, but instead his body decided to grab the young mans neck and bite it hard, he didn't know why he did that but it just felt natural. It must have worked because the demon started to thrash underneath him.

Eragon looked on in horror as Ezio jumped onto Murtargh and bit his neck so hard that it drew blood. Ezio held onto a screaming Murtargh before Thorn came and snatched Murtargh away, flying at top speed away from them.

Eragon looked at Ezio who was covered in blood and looked frightful.

Ezio watched a large monster come and save the other demon so he quickly spun round, he saw another demon lying on the floor about ten metres away. Ezio became frantically scared when he saw it and ran over to attack it or drive it away. Suddenly two other demons leapt out of nowhere and Ezio felt a pain in his leg. The pain strengthened Ezio and he ran at the demon snarling in rage as he leapt onto on and tried to rip his throat out.

Roman staggered back as his mentor, whom he believed dead tried to kill him like a feral animal. Romano held him at bay but he was just too strong. Nicoline tried to stab Ezio in the side and in his legs many times but she only strengthened him.

"I can't hold much longer," cried Romano. Nicoline drew her sleek Elvin sword and begging for forgiveness from the Gods stabbed Ezio right through the heart. They watched as Ezio sunk to his knees his normal golden eyes back instead of the blurry red ones.

He murmured something before he slipped down and began to breathe shallow. The two apprentices stood side by side, Nicoline pressed her face into Romano's shoulder as their brilliant, witty masters life began to ebb away. Eragon crawled over to Ezio and looked to see if he could heal anything at all, but there was nothing.

For a second time in a short span, Ezio Auditore was dying.

Ezio looked up at the sky, God it was so blue and beautiful, he looked at his friends, and he would miss them. He didn't know what would happen now though. Suddenly his vision went Black and he was standing in front of a door.

Not a brilliantly shining white door, just a door that was yellow.

He decided to open it and immediately he understood, and smiled to himself.

"Not dead yet".


	24. Chapter 24 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 24

Ezio looked around the new location he was in. He did a 360 sweep and saw nothing but a milky white blankness. "Where am I?" he said aloud.

"You are currently in repair cycle stasis and have been for the last seven hours and eighteen minutes" spoke a voice that belonged to no one in view. Ezio looked around wildly, "where are you?" he shouted. "I am currently in you," said the voice in a flat tone. "Where am I?" asked Ezio. "You are currently in yourself".

Ezio looked around and licking his lips asked "Where in me are we?". "We are in the Cognitive part of your brain located inside your skull," said the voice. Ezio looked around at the white expanse. "There's nothing here". "Correct for you are only using three percent of your total brainpower," said the voice.

Ezio's head started to hurt, or whatever in his head started to hurt. "Who are you?" asked Ezio. "I am your advisor Keeper," said the Advisor.

Ezio looked at the nothingness, then he shouted "why can't I see you?". "I have yet to take a form, do you wish me to take a form?". Ezio pondered for a moment before saying "how about Claudia Auditore".

Out of the whiteness appeared Ezio's sister in amazing detail. Ezio's mouth hung open in amazement and he nearly ran over to hug her when the voice came from Claudia saying "Form taken". Ezio stared it before saying "so your my advisor".

"Yes"-said Claudia. "The mind has many layers, many with telepathy can use this place to retreat into but your blood is that of a keeper and your mind is modified. "Ezio looked at Claudia with disbelief, this thing was in the form of his sister and he had taken it for the real thing". "Stupido" said Ezio.

Ezio decided to ask what had happened to him "what happened to me to make me retreat into this state?". Suddenly the white became blackness with red letters written all over it. Claudia began to drawl "cut to right cheek, bruises to lower and upper torso, severe strain on personality, time infection and destruction of the organ the Heart" said Claudia.

Ezio stepped away from the huge figures and shook his head, "if that were to happen then I would be dead". "Negative, your body is currently being sustained by the energy of the Apple of the Keepers" said Claudia. "What do you mean?" asked Ezio. "The power of one of the Time Pieces was transferred to you because you were the nearest and healthiest Keeper at the time".

Ezio thought back to the time when he died. The Piece of Eden must have chosen him and transported him here. "Well what happens now?" asked Ezio. "Your heart is under repair and your cuts have been fixed, we are also making your body a more adequate age using the time piece". "What" asked Ezio. "Using the time piece we are going to give you the body of a seventeen year old so you can move and think faster," said Claudia.

Ezio had to chuckle at this, "It would be nice to be young again" he said. He remembered the other thing under the causes of death, "what's time sickness?" asked Ezio.

"It is a disease one gathers from travelling in time too fast with not an adequate cool down time" said Claudia. Ezio thought about the fight with Murtargh, "How do you travel through time, is there an instruction manual or something?" asked Ezio.

The words turned to a large clot of words and images, which Ezio began to read. "How long until I am fixed up" asked Ezio. "One hour for your mind but in reality about three days" said Claudia. "Thank you, you can go…" said Ezio.

Claudia disappeared and Ezio began to read the letters up on the screen. It read that the Keeper as these transporters were called could travel through time and to different destinations using teleportation and…" Ezio skipped parts with weird symbols and calculations and continued.

"To travel through time and avoid slipping through time the Keeper has to always hold a firm state of mind and imagine a date in there head, holding that date they then need to select a destination and channel the Time Piece's energy into it". They should appear in this destination and if they don't leave a twenty minute cool down period then they will begin to become under intense mental strain and might contract time sickness".

Ezio suddenly felt a bit dizzy and the door that he used to get here suddenly appeared. Claudia also appeared informing, "Repairs are completed, and it is safe to return to reality". Ezio staggered upright and looked over at Claudia, "can I come back anytime?" he asked. "Yes"-said Claudia.

Ezio walked through the door and suddenly the light changed to that of a yellow colour and he looked up to see that he was in a stone coffin and that the lid was off.

He began to hear a voice, the voice of Romano saying "Although my Mentor fell in battle by that of one of our own blades he was still the bravest and most talented man I have ever known, as the new leader of the Assassins I swear to try my best to fill his place even though it can never be filled by anybody. "We are searching for the body of his mighty Dragon Salvatore as we speak, we wish to have buried them together but we cannot wait any longer," said Romano breaking down into sobs.

Ezio was touched by this so decided now was the best time to get up. "Er hi everyone" he said, getting up and making the crowed a gathered to cry out in shock.

"Ezio" cried Nicoline, getting up and running over to Ezio, hugging him with all her heart. Ezio chuckled and got out of the coffin feeling more fit then he ever had in his entire life. He looked at his skin and found it was smooth and had a very nice tan on it.

He felt his face and besides from his beard it was smooth and had a firm jaw line. He looked in his pockets of the robes he had been dressed in, "where is the Apple?" said Ezio. "The what, oh this" said Roran, handing the Apple to Ezio. "We stored the rest of your stuff in a chest at the Assassins Command tent," said Roran.

"Great, please lead me there and then I'll tell you what happened" said Ezio.

Nicoline, Romano and Roran began to lead Ezio through the crowds of people towards there tents. Romano explained "About a month after you went looking for Salvatore, Eragon and us travelled back to the Varden who were moving their armies to Surda when the Empire attacked us on the Burning Plains". "We fought in the battle and then you came along," said Nicoline.

"Roran told us what happened and we have been training him to be an Assassin"

Ezio remembered the touching words his apprentice's had said. "Thank you for planning on keeping the Assassins alive" said Ezio as they arrived at the tent.

Ezio entered the tent and the others left, he bathed, dressed and shaved himself, marvelling at the way his young jaw jutted out. He clipped on his weapons and Armour and then looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm back".


	25. Chapter 25 (TO BE RE-WRITTEN)

Chapter 25

Ezio stepped out of the command tent and looked for his Apprentice's. He searched everywhere until he found Nicoline giving lessons to Roran with Romano in the Varden's Training Yard.

Ezio decided to see if they would recognize him so he took off his gear and dressed solely in a tunic and trousers asked the head weapon Master to look after his stuff. Then taking an average sword he walked towards the pair.

Roran was trading furious blows with Nicoline who was gracefully deflecting them with ease whilst she instructed him on his posture. Ezio watched as Roran slowly tired and eventually fell with a little jab to the leg. "First Blood" shouted Nicoline, earning cheers and whistles from the crowed. "Who wants to try their luck?" asked Nicoline playfully.

Ezio decided to step in at this point, hiding his Italian accent which was getting weaker by the day anyway said "Mind if I ave a go?".

The crowd snickered at the brash boy who thought he could challenge this Murderess of Darkness. Ezio however knew that he would not get overconfident and would observe her fighting style.

Nicoline took up a defensive position being cautious but intending to slow her movements so as not to embarrass the boy. Ezio struck first at Nicoline's shoulder but she deflected it and swung at his side but not very strongly so as not to injure him. Ezio ducked with great effort and aimed a kick at Nicoline's thigh, which she promptly dodged with great speed.

"You've been training," said Ezio, "You have a good teacher yes?". "My Mentor could beat you and me a thousand times while hardly moving" said Nicoline. "Like this" said Ezio. Stepping forwards and dodging Nicoline's sword and then disarming her so that he now held two weapons.

Nicoline looked shocked, but then looked at Ezio in fullness. "Mentor" she queried. "I do look better without the beard," said Ezio chuckling. Romano now stepped into the ring with Nicoline, "we must make this a little more fair" said Romano whilst he drew his axe.

"Never knew you used an axe," said Ezio. "It's a light axe master so close to that of a sword, but I just like the extra weight it holds," replied Romano.

The group began to circle and more and more people began to gather around them all as they circled. Suddenly Eragon appeared and looked over at the young man who was circling Ezio's apprentices. Suddenly a voice which he recognized as Ezio's entered and said "_Join us Eragon, they need all the help they can get"._

Eragon grinned as he drew his odd looking sword and pointed it at Ezio; cheers came from the crowd as he entered the field. All three struck in unison and Ezio had to use the two swords to there maximum potential as he blocked stabbed and in general started to trade blows faster than anyone could see. He nicked Romano on the knee once but he simply grunted and carried on.

Suddenly one of Ezio's swords snapped and he was forced to hold everyone off with one sword. He kicked Nicoline in the stomach and rolled out of the way of a heavy axe strike and parried Ezio's attack with his sword. He quickly whipped his hand out and grabbed Nicoline's dagger with his hands, taking it from her belt.

He now fought in an odd style with the long reach of a sword and the short reach of his dagger. Suddenly Ezio's head began to feel woozy and he remembered how he had to keep his mind in complete focus and not lose himself in battle or deep thought for to long.

He quickly reformed his mind before Eragon cut his arm thinly. The crowd looked in awe as the man stabbed Romano in the side, kicked Nicoline in the jaw and disarmed their hero with a single swipe.

Ezio looked at the sword and dagger with disgust. "Useless he shouted". Looking at Romano's and Nicoline's he noticed that their weapons had many cracks and nicks in them and Ezio realized that he needed proper weapons.

"Hmmm… maybe I could… yes, I can," he whispered to himself. "Stand back" he told everyone. Then he fixed a date in his head and a place and with severe concentration he searched his mind for a door. He found it and gathered the Time Piece's energy and channelled it through the door. He then stepped into it and to everyone watching disappeared.

Ezio felt a jarring feeling and soon the lights changed to that of candles and he could hear gunshots and cries of battle outside. He looked around to see he was in Auditore Villa at the time of Ceasere's attack in the Armoury. Ezio wished he could go and help now that he knew what would happen but he also knew that you were not supposed to mess with time. He quickly grabbed all the weapons he could and decided to head up to Claudia's room since she wasn't going to be there. He needed ten more minutes to cool down as the manual said so he waited on the bed. He noticed Petruccio's and sighed as he thought of his family and everyone he had lost.

That should be long enough he thought getting up and checking to see he was holding all the weapons. Ezio concentrated on Alagaesia and although he didn't know the date specifically he knew what everyone looked like and focused on their age.

Ezio appeared in front of the Assassins command tent and saw it was bright daylight. He walked in and put the weapons down with a sigh.

"Mentor" cried a startled Romano; we thought you were gone for good this time. "How long?" asked Ezio. "About two days" said Romano. "Close enough" said Ezio. Collapsing onto his cot and falling asleep immediately.

When he awoke he noticed he was being watched by a large gold head _"Hello old Friend" _said Ezio._ "It has been the weirdest days of my life_," said Salvatore._ "But the thing I am regretting most is missing the big fight" he said sighing. _Ezio laughed and the two began to discuss their adventures.

Ezio sighed and picked up a bearded axe and a Sicilian Rapier. "Time to explain what has happened to everyone" said Ezio. And so Ezio gathered everyone into Nasuada's tent and began to discuss what had happened over the past month and how he was now a Time Keeper, minus one or two details.

He then gave Romano and Nicoline their new weapons and asked them to meet him in the tent.

Arriving he first asked, "Where are my things?" they pointed to a large chest. He then asked, "Where is Roran?" at this they both had no clue. Finally it was Ezio's turn to surprise them. "You are going to go on a recruiting mission to find and train new Assassins for the Brotherhood. I'm appointing you both Master Assassins, you can train five recruits and lead them in battle but other than that I have taught you most of what you need to know" said Ezio.

Nicoline and Romano looked stunned. "So does this mean we get to be called Mentor now?" asked Romano.

Ezio sighed deeply trying to keep his mind focused, "Yes Roman".

"YES!" shouted Romano, punching the air.


	26. Chapter 26 (What do you think?)

Chapter 26

Ezio went into the command tent and sat down, he had just appointed his apprentices the Master Assassin Level and he realized that they were not magicians or sorcerers. They could not ward themselves or protect from spells and Ezio would not always be there.

Ezio thought about storing wards into something like a gem but less flashy. He thought for a moment and then looked at his belt with the metal Assassins symbol on it. "Yes" he said, getting up. He focused his mind and then in a flash teleported himself to the Farthen Dur HQ.

Ezio coughed loudly and spat his blood out. "Have to be more careful" he said to himself.

Ezio rested for a while, then got up and headed towards the forge. He Put the billows working and began to melt down some platinum. The he got a gem from the Assassins treasury and poured the platinum over it. The he put some iron on to make it the shape of a teardrop. Pleased, he started to ward his first belt buckle.

Ezio put every ward he could think of onto the insignia and he even put a little of his energy into the belt buckle. He sighed, pleased with his work. He now had to do ten more.

Ezio collapsed onto a stool and wiped his blackened face with a towel. He was tired but happy with what he had done and decided that he should go celebrate.

Picking up a satchel with the buckles, Ezio focused and teleported to the Assassins command tent. He staggered back after appearing and put the satchel down. Roran suddenly came in and Ezio looked up at him.

"Ah Roran, just the man I wanted to see" exclaimed Ezio. "What do you need Mentor?" asked Roran. "A drink" was all Ezio said "I haven't stopped in months and I need to unwind so please show me a tavern or something and then take the night off".

Roran showed Ezio to a big tent with wooden beams and led him inside. "This is where the normal men usually come to unwind" said Roran. They entered the sleazy looking tavern and sat up at the bar. Roran ordered two ales and Ezio quickly observed the room full of drunk soldiers.

Ezio and Roran began to discuss softer topics other than war and death and talked about Roran's life and Ezio's life and after the fourth ale it went on to women. "So you plan to marry the first girl you met" laughed Ezio as he took another swig from his tankard.

"Yep" said Roran. "What about you?, any romantic interests" queried Roran. "Nah, just a couple of one night flings, there were three who I really loved but they're all dead now" said Ezio, staring darkly into his empty tankard.

Roran decided to drop the conversation as he staggered over to the bar for another ale. While he was gone, Ezio looked down at the table as he remembered his three loves. The noble, the fighter and the scholar. He smiled, he would always have his memories.

Suddenly Ezio was surprised as his table collapsed with a very beaten Roran on top of it.

Ezio stood up and looked at three soldiers who were making off with his hammer. Ezio followed them in a very indiscreet way, tripping over someone three times and somehow losing a tuft of his hair along the way.

The men reached a tent and going inside it with the hammer they began to play a noisy game of cards to determine who got the weapon.

Ezio decided to teach these men a lesson and at the time in his inebriated state he didn't think of later consequences. He set the tent on fire using magic and he dug a big hole at the opening of the tent and waited. After two minutes Ezio could hear screams as the men realised their tent was on fire and ran out the tent flap. Falling into the hole.

Ezio put out the flames and observed the men with sprained or broken legs and arms moan In pain, "serves you right" said Ezio as he stumbled into the charred barely standing tent and reclaimed Roran's precious hammer.

He stumbled back to the tavern and set it atop Roran who was peacefully snoring in a corner. Ezio then stumbled to the bar and ordered again another ale. He couldn't really remember what he did after that, stumbled around, insulted a nearby old bull and finally he collapsed into a tent which unfortunately was belonging to Eragon's elf protectors who were instantly alert and put half the army on red alert before they discovered an unconscious Ezio underneath.

When Ezio awoke in the morning he was in the least bit happy with his behaviour, his actions and his hangover which made it worse when everyone of the Varden's leaders started to politely insult him.

Being the leader of an army per say he had responsibilities and such so he blamed it on the fact that he was young and that opened up a new topic as everyone demanded exactly how he was young.

He returned to the Assassins Command tent and looked at the satchel with the belt buckles. Scanning the minds of the Varden he eventually sought out and contacted everyone to come here immediately. Roran, Roman and Nicoline arrived in minutes and soon Ezio had distributed the Belts and explained how they would protect them against magical attack but draw on their energy, there was energy in the belt but it wouldn't last long under fire.

He called Roran for training and dismissed the other two as they were not really pupils anymore, more like advisors and leaders in their own way. Ezio trained Roran some more in preparation for the journey he was to take to Helingrind to find his true love.

After a while Ezio decided that he should invest in a smithy and asked a Carvhall man called Horst to forge specific pieces of equipment for the Assassins to be paid handsomely.

Horst paused for thought and accepted the deal.

Indeed everything was going fine until the soldiers that couldn't die showed up.


End file.
